Hunt For Gemkind
by mariodeleon59
Summary: Kicking off a few months after Interstellar War, Steven and the Crystal Gems find danger looms over them again. A ruthless bounty hunter older than most life in the universe, even Gemkind, is back on Earth, is after the Rose Quartz gem, and will do whatever it takes to get it. Can Steven face down an enemy that no Gem's ever been able to defeat? The hunt begins!
1. Chapter 1

Hunt For Gemkind-Part 1

(Unfinished Business)

They faced off against impossible odds, endured a catastrophic amount of pain, even nearly ended up annihilated by an out-of-control friend of theirs, but the saviors of Earth, the Crystal Gems, fought alongside the other equally awesome saviors of Earth, Big Hero 6, and were able to pull off the impossible. At the end of their adventure together, both teams were able to fend off the Diamond Authority, the leading government of the Gem Homeworld, and as a bonus, the D.A. has reached an impossible decision, one a majority of them never thought would happen: they pull the plug on their planet controlling operations, and decide to try things the way Rose Quartz would have wanted, and that's explore other planets and turn them into an oasis for Gems without having to cause any damage to the planets themselves. To start off, most of the Diamond Authority, including Peridot and Jasper, are sent to Earth to help in taking care of many of the corrupt Gem monsters while also traveling to the far corners of the planet, scout out all of the Gem areas that could be repaired and serve as outposts and an oasis. Things are going pretty great as Steven and his team along with Big Hero 6 worked to change the course of history. But as the Crystal Gems return home from their latest mission, an ancient evil will rear its head, one that not only predates Gemkind itself, but also one that no Gem alone has ever defeated.

It's been a few months since what happened on the Gem Homeworld, and despite the new things going on, it was business as usual for the heroes of Beach City. The Crystal Gems were just warping back from their latest mission, which regarded a giant spider like Gem monster. Everyone was partially covered in bit of shiny orange spider webs, while Garnet had the bubbled gem in her hand.

"Ha ha! Did you guys see the look on Pearl's face when that spider stuck her to the wall with its web?!", shouted Amethyst as she jumped onto the couch, and Pearl shivered in disgust thinking back on that moment.

"I really don't want to think about that, please", said Pearl as she and the others cleaned the bits of spider web off of themselves.

"Well, at least she made up for getting you caught by ripping that thing's head off", said Lapis as she took a seat on one of the stools for the counter.

"Which resulted in an explosion that left us all covered in what was left of the creature's webs", said Pearl as she cleaned off the last of the spider's web and sat herself on the couch next to Amethyst.

"Big deal, we won, as usual", said Amethyst as she laid back on the couch, forcing Pearl to scoot over to the right a little, "We can just chill, P".

"Easy for you to say, some of that web got stuck in my hair! I was lucky enough to pull it out without losing any hair at all", said Pearl as she double checked her hair for any bits of spider web.

"Amethyst is right, the mission was a success. That's all that matters", said Garnet as she sent the bubbled gem to the burning room, while Steven takes a seat next to Pearl.

"Yeah Pearl, for a while, things seem to be looking up for us. It's like we're on top of the world", said Steven.

"All I'm saying, is that we should try not to grow over-confident", said Pearl.

"True, it's been smooth sailing for us now, even what happened back on Homeworld, but it's best to stay vigilant. You never know when we'll face an enemy we might not be able to beat, where there's a good chance we may not survive", said Garnet in her most cold stone tone ever, as this slightly unsettled the others.

"Uh, wow Garnet, thanks for that uplifting lecture, I guess", said Lapis, and then events are set into motion when the Gems are startled by some loud alarm, almost similar to that of the Wailing Stone. It's revealed, when Pearl reaches for her gem and summons some teal-colored orb the size of a baseball.

"Who could that be?!", shouted Pearl over the alarm.

"Who cares?! Just answer it! My head feels like it's gonna blow!", yelled Amethyst as she held the sides of her head.

"Not all over me you're not!", shouted Pearl.

"Just answer it!", shouted Lapis, followed by Pearl tapping the front of the orb, and in a few seconds it morphs into a little floating device as it leaves her hand and projects a life-size hologram of Peridot, the Gem technician doing her part in the operation on Earth, by setting up her own facility in the vast wilderness of Canada.

"Hello friends, am I interrupting something?", asked Peridot.

"No, but does the alarm on this darn thing have to be incredibly loud?!", demanded Amethyst, in which Peridot responded with a slight chuckle.

"Nice to see you as well, and yes, the alarm chosen for my flask communicator is the most efficient I could program", said Peridot.

"Hey Peridot, how are things in Canada?", asked Steven.

"Yeah, you all tight with your moose pals there? HA!", shouted Amethyst jokingly, and Peridot growled at that.

"I'd prefer you don't remind me of the ordeal I went through while I was originally stuck on this planet. And as for your question Steven, things have been going well for me here. From my base of operations, I can assist in finding other suitable areas for which we can convert into artificial sanctuaries for Gems, simply by sending out Robonoid Scouts out to a few places of interest that none of the others have noticed or discovered as of yet", said Peridot proudly while everyone but Amethyst was moved by this as she faked trying to die from boredom.

"Well, that's remarkable, Peridot, congratulations", said Pearl.

"Nice work", said Lapis.

"RAWWR", roared Lion.

Well done", said Garnet.

"Good job!", shouted Steven.

"Thank you, you're all too kind, really you are, but that's not the reason I'm calling", said Peridot as she used her right hand fingers to form her usual hexagon shaped touch screen and pulls something up for her to look over again, "I've detected something quite large entering Earth's atmosphere".

"Is it something from Homeworld?", asked Lapis.

"No, they would've notified me first since I'm the first and only Gem to set up a proper base of operations on Earth", said Peridot.

"Then what is it?", asked Pearl.

"I'm not sure, I've been trying to get a better reading of the object but it's frequency is extremely scrambled, which is unusual since my tech should be able to identify anything with ease", explained Peridot, "All I'm able to learn, is that the object is indeed a spacecraft, and it's rather massive, as massive as that city called San Fransokyo".

"That doesn't sound too good", said Steven.

"I don't understand why that has anything to do with us", said Lapis.

"Because the spacecraft, is now currently hovering over your location. In fact, given its size, it easily engulfs all of Beach City", said Peridot, which resulted in a nervous look on everyone else's face. Lapis then quickly runs over to the front window to get a look, but was confused to find the sky was as clear, sunny, and blue as usual.

"But, there's nothing out there", said Lapis, in which resulted into a jinx as the sky got a little shady when a minute goes by, and the others join Lapis at the front window and all of them are amazed yet shocked by what they were seeing, which was a giant, silver, and mostly round starship, easily engulfing all of Beach City and most of the surrounding area. It was WAY bigger than something like that Handship Peridot and Jasper rode to Earth in a while ago, and appeared capable of wiping out the whole city, even more than that.

"Annnnddd you jinxed us, nice one", said Amethyst mockingly.

"Not helping", said Lapis.

"It's… it's just remarkable! The cloaking mechanism for that vessel is well built so it can hover over any area completely unnoticed", said Pearl in awe, before realizing how this could be bad.

"Who's ship is that?", asked Steven.

"Can't be sure, it does seem familiar though", said Garnet as she adjusted her shades.

"Hmmm, the design of that ship looks familiar. Wait a moment please", said Peridot as she took a moment to use her screen to look up anything from Gem archives that could shine some light on this mystery ship. A couple of minutes later, she found something, "Yes, I've found records regarding the history of this ship! Now let me see…*gasps* Oh NO".

"Peridot, what's wrong?", asked Pearl nervously, as she and the others had to wait in anticipation for a whole minute before Peridot could say something again.

"We're most certainly doomed. That ship is property of…", Peridot was too stunned to finish that sentence, and before she could try to muster up the nerve, that's when the Gems all notice something coming from the bottom of the ship: some silver escort ship three times the size of a tank exiting the starship, and it flies down and lands at the far end of the beach, with the temple across from it. With the front of the escort ship facing the ocean, the back of the escort ship opens up, and stepping out of it, a thirteen foot tall humanoid looking robot. This robot seemed quite menacing, a paint job consisting of mostly silver and partly gray, red eyes with small white pupils, no nose, and a red light on the ear areas, knee caps, and hands, just above the feet, the bicep area of the arms, his arm shields, the base of the neck, chin and forehead. He had some weird double scar over his left eye, along with some eight-pointed golden star symbol with a red round mark in the middle just between his neck and right shoulder, but had three claw marks scratched on it. He was also wearing a bronze-yellow metallic sash, which seemed to be used to hold a total of six small items and each little spot was surrounded by two crescent moon shaped red lights, but one of the small spots seemed to hold what looked to be a dark orange gem in some energy field. At the first sight of him, already including Peridot, despite her not actually being there, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Lapis were paralyzed with fear while Lion softly growled. This left Steven worried for his family while also left a little confused about this whole thing.

"What's the matter? Who is that guy?", asked Steven.

"Steven, that's Deathwalker!", shouted Lapis.

"Deathwalker, is he a really big problem?", asked Steven.

"You three never told him about Deathwalker before?", asked Lapis, and this left Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl feeling a bit ashamed of themselves.

"We were hoping Deathwalker would be the one thing about Gem history we would NEVER have to share with Steven", said Pearl, this left Steven a little more curious about this robot.

"But, who is he?", asked Steven, and it took a minute for those three to say something themselves.

Deathwalker, an ancient and powerful robot, older than most of all the species in the universe, older than even Gemkind. His past is unknown, but it is known that even back then, he's been a bounty hunter, the greatest and most successful one at that", said Garnet.

"Dude's pulled off thousands of huge jobs, he's barely messed up. He'll do anything for money, if it means killing someone or stealing something that someone else wants, that kind of thing", said Amethyst.

"He's most well-known to many species by his title, the Gem Hunter", said Peridot.

"Gem Hunter?", asked Steven.

"Despite his respect for our culture, our skill, our power, Deathwalker sees Gems as nothing but trophies. He has an army of soldiers that look almost exactly like him, and dangerous weaponry as well. He hunts down Gems throughout the universe, damages them enough to make them retreat back into their gems, and put them in his special trophy case, built especially to keep those Gems from regenerating. A prison within a prison", said Pearl.

"That monster's hunted down hundreds of Gems, few were able to last a fight with him, fewer get to run away, and…none ever left that trophy case", said Lapis.

"It's with those specifications and such, that Deathwalker is without question the single greatest threat Gemkind has ever faced", said Peridot, and all this left an uneasy feeling for Steven.

"But, I just don't understand, why here, of all places in the universe would he come here?", asked Pearl, and it would seem she would shortly get her answer. As the Gems are caught up in their little history lesson, Deathwalker has been standing there observing his surroundings, and then he briefly turns his attention to the little city way behind the temple, and raises his right arm, pulling up a small red holographic screen.

"Computer, have the ship put up an energy barrier around Beach City, I don't want anyone from that place sticking their nose into my business", said Deathwalker in a steely calm voice.

"Command in progress. Command complete", said the computer in a polite female voice as the ship wasted no time quickly and discreetly putting up a lime green energy barrier around all of Beach City.

"Nice work", said Deathwalker before deactivating the screen and lowering his arm. That's when another robot steps out of the escort ship and approaches Deathwalker. The bot seems to be a foot shorter than Deathwalker, and came in a reverse color scheme opposite to its master, as it appeared mostly gray and partly silver, and where the red lights should be, including the eyes, are green.

"Sir, the signal jammer is active and fully operational. The satellites of this planet's military forces will be unable to detect our signal, therefore masking our whereabouts", said the soldier in a deep and emotionless metallic voice.

"Good job, that way no one's gonna know we were ever here", said Deathwalker.

"Do you require any assistance sir?", asked the soldier, then Deathwalker paused for a moment and stared at the temple, then pulls a smirk.

"No. No it's fine. I'll take it from here", said Deathwalker, and with that, the soldier salutes to its master and returns to the escort ship. Deathwalker then waits another moment before he takes a few steps forward and makes a loud demand.

"Rose Quartz! I know you're in there!", yelled Deathwalker, and this immediately catches the Gems attention since they spent that time talking about Deathwalker already.

"He's demanding Rose? He probably doesn't know what happened to her. He believes Rose is still alive", said Pearl.

"What does he want with Rose?", asked Amethyst.

"Obviously, like all others, he wants her gem", said Garnet.

"But, the gem belongs to Steven now", said Lapis as all eyes briefly turned to the gem on Steven's belly, the gem of his mother Rose Quartz.

"Exactly", said Garnet grimly, and this left everyone worried for Steven before they turned their attention back to looking at Deathwalker through the window.

"You thought, for a single moment, that I'd forget our little meeting thirteen years ago?! Well you REALLY thought wrong!", yelled Deathwalker while remaining where he stands. This bit of news shocks the Gems greatly.

"Rose faced that monster before, without our knowing?!", shouted Pearl without being too loud so Deathwalker doesn't hear them.

"Yet another secret she kept from us", said Garnet.

My mom fought Deathwalker?", asked Steven.

"It would seem so, and from the sound of it, she's no doubt one of the very few Gems who've ever got away from Deathwalker", said Garnet, which made Steven even more uneasy, then they turn their attention back to the Gem Hunter's demand.

"I gotta say, this planet doesn't look like it's changed much since my last visit! That's good, some of the best things in this universe are better left mostly the way they are!", yelled Deathwalker, "But back to the matter at hand: luckily, I've been able to get myself six months off until another job comes up, so that meant more than enough free time to come back to this beautiful planet, and finish what I started thirteen years ago!"

"That jerk loves the sound of his own voice", said Amethyst, which resulted in a brief glare from the others indicating that this isn't the time for playing around.

"Now I don't wanna take up any more of your time, so listen up! You're gonna come on out and give yourself up to me, or I'll make my way over to that quaint town over there and tear it apart until you do, your choice!", yelled Deathwalker, "Believe me when I was being honest on that day, I actually like this planet, and I'd hate to lay any devastation to it! But as a bounty hunter, and the Gem Hunter, I have a reputation where I'll destroy anything or anyone to get what I want, without hesitation! Whether it's money, or in this case, Gems!"

"No, destroy the town? He wouldn't", said Lapis nervously.

"He would", said Garnet grimly.

"You have fifteen minutes to come out of there! Don't, keep me waiting!", yelled Deathwalker before he turns around, walks over to the small waves of water, and just starts tossing rocks out far into the water, making the time go by in a simple manner. The Gems were in a tight situation, since they have fifteen minutes to figure out what to do before Deathwalker starts tearing Beach City apart piece by piece.

"We're dead! We're SO DEAD!", shouted Amethyst.

"Peridot, can you contact any of the other Gems for help?", asked Garnet.

"Not without alerting Deathwalker, he'll no doubt be having his ship monitoring any communications around the planet. We should be fortunate he's not monitoring this transmission between myself and you all. However, my scans reveal Jasper is closest to my location, exploring a part of Canada known as Ontario Lake. I'll notify her and help warp her over to your location as soon as possible, Peridot out", said Peridot before her life size hologram vanishes and the floating flask communicator shoots straight back into Pearl's gem.

"Even with Jasper's help, we don't stand a chance against that monster", said Lapis.

But if we don't do something, he'll destroy the town", said Pearl.

"We're just gonna get creamed!", shouted Amethyst.

"The people of Beach City come first, you all know that", said Garnet, those four spent a few minutes arguing over how to handle the situation, while Steven used this time to think to himself, and made a very important decision.

"Guys! Listen for a second!", shouted Steven, and the others were able to stop to give him the attention he needed, "I've decided that, since he wants my mom's gem, I should go outside and talk to him", and this made the other Gems very surprised.

"Are you nuts?!", shouted Amethyst.

"You can't go out there with him waiting! If he finds out you have Rose's gem, he won't hesitate to kill you just to get it, and we still don't know if you can regenerate like the rest of us!", shouted Pearl.

"But guys-!", Steven was cut off there when Lapis grabs him by the shoulders and turns him around to face her.

"Steven listen, please don't go through with this, you know what we told you what we know about him. If he kills you, even if you can regenerate like us, he'll take you back to his trophy case, and you'll be stuck inside your gem forever! And once he's hunted a Gem, they're never seen or heard from again", said Lapis before she gives Steven a brief but tight hug then looks him in the eye again, "We just don't want to lose you, and never see you again", said Lapis, and this made Steven more worried for a moment, but he knew if he does this, he might not see his family and friends ever again, yet he knew something else that's painstakingly true.

"I don't want to be taken away from you guys either. This is my home, and you're all my family. But…if my mom were here, she'd do the same thing, just keep her family and home safe", said Steven, followed by a moment of silence before Garnet said something herself.

"That she would, Steven, that she would. Go on out there, and do what you can", said Garnet, and Steven nodded in agreement before the others said something themselves.

"Don't go and get yourself killed, dude", said Amethyst.

"Your mother would definitely be proud of this decision you've made", said Pearl.

"Please be careful, I don't want to lose the friend who got me out of that mirror a while ago", said Lapis before Steven gave each of them a big and brief hug, and just before he went out the door, he was stopped by Lion.

"You stay here you big goofball, and here's a hug for you too. Wish me luck", said Steven as he hugged Lion and went out the door. The other Gems and Lion were watching in anticipation as Steven made his way over to Deathwalker, who was too focused on throwing rocks out into the ocean. Deathwalker had just tossed another rock when something caught his attention.

"Hello there, mind if I join you?", asked Steven as he looked up to the mechanical hunter that easily towered over him. Deathwalker said nothing for a minute as he was mostly puzzled by the fact that a human approached him and completely calm about it, and a kid especially. The others could see everything, but were having a hard time hearing what was going on since there's no yelling involved, like when Deathwalker first made his demands.

"You guys hear anything?", asked Amethyst.

"Barely, but we can't get close without letting him know about us", said Lapis. That's when the warp pad briefly illuminated, and there appeared Peridot with Jasper in tow.

"Well, is it really HIM out there?", asked Jasper in her usual grumpy attitude as she and Peridot walked over to the others.

"That's him alright", said Peridot as she, Jasper and the others turned their attention back to what's going on outside, and Jasper leaned in closer to get a better view, and the actual sight of Deathwalker made her growl.

"The Gem Hunter himself. Here, of all places. I've been wanting to face him myself for a long time. It's time to make him answer for hunting our kind like wild animals", said Jasper as she cracked her knuckles and tried to make her way out the door until she was stopped by Lapis.

"You can't go out there, he's with Steven!", shouted Lapis before Jasper looked again and saw Steven with the Gem Hunter indeed.

"What's he doing out there with that maniac?", asked Jasper furiously.

"He's trying to talk to Deathwalker, reasoning with him at best", said Pearl.

"That tin man CAN'T be reasoned with, especially when it comes to hunting Gems. You all know this!", shouted Jasper.

"We do, but we just have to trust him on this", said Pearl.

"It'd help if we could hear what they're saying from here", said Amethyst.

"Agreed", said Garnet.

"I believe I have the proper solution", said Peridot as she uses her left hand fingers to form another hexagon touch screen and begins doing a little work, and once finished, she aims the screen at Steven and Deathwalker, and from their position in the house, the others can actually listen in on the conversation between the two. And just in time as well, Deathwalker finally says something to Steven.

"Get lost, kid, I'm waiting for someone", said Deathwalker as he throws another rock.

"You're looking for Rose Quartz, right?", asked Steven, and this catches Deathwalker's interest for a split second before he just gets back to throwing rocks.

"Hmmm, it's no surprise you know Quartz, she's no doubt the kind of person to make friends in a place like Beach City, especially a kid", said Deathwalker.

"Mind if I join you?", asked Steven again, probably expecting another rude response from the Gem Hunter, but quite the opposite.

"Sure, why not? She's still got eight minutes", said Deathwalker as he and Steven take turns throwing rocks, seeing who can throw them the farthest. They've been going at it for a minute, until Deathwalker broke the silence.

"Hey kid, seeing as how you're friends with Quartz, would she by any chance by actually hiding out in that town of yours?", asked Deathwalker as Steven tossed another rock before him, "If she is, think you could do me a favor and run back into town for a minute and get her to come over here? After I have the barrier dropped for a moment, that is. Otherwise, in seven minutes, you won't have a town to run back to anymore".

"Why do you need to see her?", asked Steven.

"Well not that it has anything to do with you, kid, but let's just say she and I have a score to settle. So not that I'm not enjoying having some company here with me, but I'd really appreciate it if she'd show her face already", said Deathwalker, and Steven hesitated at first, but manages to say something else.

"Well that's gonna be tricky", said Steven.

"If you say she's not here, don't bother, I already know she's here. That's why I'm waiting for her to show up", said Deathwalker.

"That's not it. You see, she's here, but she's not here", said Steven.

"Is this a riddle? I hate riddles, and clowns. Even riddles about clowns", said Deathwalker as he tossed yet another rock, that's when Steven thought of something.

"Here's the thing: to show you what I mean, I need you to throw a rock high into the air and as far as you can", said Steven, and something like that confuses Deathwalker a bit.

"What, you're gonna hit it with another rock, is that it?", asked Deathwalker.

"Just trust me on this", said Steven with a little smirk, and for a moment, Deathwalker does nothing until he chuckles a bit.

"*chuckles* I like you kid, and since you've kept me company, I'll humor you", said Deathwalker with a little smirk as well as he readies another rock, and tosses it as far out and as high as he can, which is pretty something. That's when a pink shield flies out of nowhere and obliterates the rock before flying back to where it was thrown from, and Deathwalker was a bit surprised since his eyes were mostly wide open. He follows the shield and is really surprised to see it return to Steven, and this surprises the others as well, since Steven basically revealed he's a Gem, especially that he has the power of Rose Quartz.

"What was that idiot thinking?!", demanded Jasper.

"We're really dead now", said Amethyst, and that's when they focus back on Steven and Deathwalker, more worried than ever now that Steven's revealed his Gem power to Deathwalker, who's taking a moment to process what's going on here.

"That shield. That symbol", said Deathwalker, studying the shield before Steven briefly pulls up his shirt slightly to reveal his gem, really surprising Deathwalker, "You have the powers of Rose Quartz".

"Pretty cool, right? I told you I had something to show you", said Steven, and in a minute, Deathwalker changes from surprised back to casual calm as he puts a smirk back on his face.

"So you did, kid, so you did. You got a name?", asked Deathwalker.

"My name is Steven", said Steven as he and Deathwalker actually shake hands.

"Well, Steven, nice to meet you, and nice use of that power there. I'm easily guessing that Rose married someone and had a kid, namely you, but had to give up her physical form in order to do and instead is now a part of you, so that makes you half Gem, half human", said Deathwalker, and this startles Steven a bit.

"How do you know about that with my mom?", asked Steven.

"I don't, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before the universe would have its first Gem hybrid. I'm even a little surprised that humanity turned out to be the first species to ever produce a Gem hybrid, not that humanity is useless, I just didn't expect that", said Deathwalker.

"I can use my other powers too, like shapeshifting!", shouted Steven as he instantly morphed into a big rocking chair, "Want to take a seat?"

"I'll stand, thanks kid", said Deathwalker as Steven morphed back into his regular form, "Since you're half Gem, meaning that you know your culture, I take it you know well who I am".

"Yeah, you're Deathwalker", said Steven.

"Then you know why I'm here", said Deathwalker.

"Yeah, for my gem, my mom's gem", said Steven.

"Let me tell you something kid, before I got here, I was really looking forward to facing off with your mom again for two reasons. The first reason obviously, is her gem. Her gem would be the crown jewel of my collection, and I'm looking forward to seeing that gem in my trophy case", said Deathwalker, "The second reason, is to get some payback".

"Payback? From my mom? But why?", asked Steven.

"Let me answer that question with a question: where do you think I got THIS?", asked Deathwalker as he knelt down close to Steven and tapped at the double scar over his left eye. It wasn't hard for Steven to figure out the answer.

"My mom did that?", asked Steven.

"That's right kiddo", said Deathwalker as he got back up, "You see, your mom was the first Gem to give me a tough time, the first to dish out a good beating on me, the first to make me use all my tricks to bring her down, and the first to leave any actual damage to me at all", continued Deathwalker, that info made the others in the house look at each other in surprise, just as surprised as Steven was.

"Rose did that to him? That must've been really painful for him", said Pearl.

"Who cares? That metallic moron had it coming, serves him right for hunting us down", said Jasper.

"Quiet, they're still going on", said Garnet as she and the others focused back on the conversation.

"Sorry that happened to you, but you could probably just try to fix that up if you could", said Steven, this made Deathwalker trace the double scar with his fingers for a moment.

"I could, but I wanna leave it as a reminder that I'll never let ANY OTHER Gem try to pull a move like that again, otherwise things will get worse for them, much worse", said Deathwalker grimly, this made Steven a bit uncomfortable, but then Deathwalker goes back to his steely cam voice, "Now let me ask you something else Steven: when are the others gonna come out and play?", this surprises the others, that Deathwalker knows about them as well.

"What others?", asked Steven, trying to keep Deathwalker from finding out about the others.

"Don't play dumb with me, kid, I know there are other Gems in that house/temple of yours", said Deathwalker as the red light on his forehead projected a map of Beach City, and then it focuses on their current position, with markings that represent himself, Steven and six other signatures, "My scans tell me that including you, there are six other Gem signatures in this area, three of them happen to be the same signatures I found when I paid my first visit to Earth on that day. We got the Rose Quartz gem, that's your gem now, along with, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Jasper. Quite the haul, I'd say", explained Deathwalker before he switched off the holo-map as this revelation sent chills to the others but Jasper, who was just much more furious about something like this.

"He knows about us", said Lapis with fright, as she's shaking uncontrollably, as if she were in the freezing cold.

"I don't care what he knows, he's getting smashed", said Jasper through gritted teeth, but then Garnet was able to keep her from causing trouble.

"We don't act, until the situation calls for it", said Garnet, and Jasper reluctantly agrees, then they turn back to the conversation.

"Look, you came back here to finally get my mom's gem, but leave the others out of it, please", said Steven, but Deathwalker didn't seem to budge.

"Sorry kid, but I'm the Gem Hunter, stumbling upon seven Gems and leaving with only one, despite that ONE being the crown jewel of my collection, that's just not how I roll", said Deathwalker as he turned around to look at the water, and Steven was a bit upset Deathwalker wouldn't leave the other Gems out of this, "Now, let me ask you one more thing Steven: have you truly unlocked ALL of your Gem powers?", asked Deathwalker, Steven was reluctant, but he felt it best to answer.

"Everything…everything but one power, I still don't know if I can regenerate in my Gem when I'm killed, since I'm a hybrid and all", said Steven, and things got quiet for a moment after that, until this.

"No idea if you can regenerate or not, huh? Interesting, really interesting. Maybe…I can help you out with that", said Deathwalker with a smirk as he quickly spun and tries to land a fast right punch on Steven, only for Steven to summon his shield in time to block the attack. His shield holds well, but the attack was so hard and intense, that it sounded like a single extremely loud ring of a church bell, and Steven was struggling to fight off the ear-splitting noise while fending off that punch from Deathwalker at the same time.

"Well, you're smarter than you let on kid, but even dumber than you look", said Death walker as he landed punch after punch at Steven while he fends off the attack with his trusty shield. Deathwalker finally stops, but Steven quickly notices that Deathwalker punched at him hard enough to force him into the sand, leaving his legs buried deep beneath the sand, leaving him stuck. Steven dematerialized his shield and struggled to free his legs from beneath the sand, but then he stops and looks up at Deathwalker, with that smirk still in place. That's when the Gem Hunter slowly has his right arm shield extend into a long blade that almost touched the ground, "Don't worry kid, I'll make this quick", said Deathwalker as he raised his right arm high and prepared to strike down. Steven was so stunned, he did nothing, too stunned to either summon his shield again or free his legs, and just before Deathwalker made his move, he and Steven heard a voice of fury coming from the house. It was Jasper, charging in like a mad rhino as she summoned her crash helmet and charged straight at Deathwalker.

"DEATHWALKER!", yelled Jasper with great rage as she closed the distance between herself and Deathwalker, but the Gem Hunter simply stood there with that smirk still in place as his arm blade shrinks back into the arm shield and then the three separate red lights on his right arm glowed brightly. Jasper finally gets close enough and leaps at Deathwalker, only for the Gem Hunter to stand there and quickly sticks his right arm all the way out and holds Jasper back with a red force of energy. Jasper furiously struggled to get past that force of energy while still in mid-air, and Steven used this as his chance to free his legs so he can help out, "You worthless piece of shrapnel! I'll make you pay for hunting us Gems like we're just a bunch of trophies!", yelled Jasper, while Deathwalker chuckled in response as he was unmoved by that threat, not one bit.

"Maybe someday, kid, but not today", said Deathwalker as he used that force of energy to send Jasper flying backwards and skidded on the ground, "Ha, kid's alright, she's a real firecracker, just like a bunch of other Gems I hunted. But a few hundred years in my trophy case outta dampen her fuse".

"Leave her alone!", shouted Steven as he finally freed his legs, summoned his shield AND sword, leaped up to Deathwalker and attempts a slash. Instead, Deathwalker quickly blocks that attack with his left arm shield, and as Steven struggles to really force his sword through, Deathwalker effortlessly swings his left arm out, sending Steven flying in the opposite direction, luckily Steven lands on his feet just in time and readies himself for another attack.

"Not bad kid, let's see what else you got", said Deathwalker as her stands there waiting for Steven to attempt another reckless move, until Jasper makes it first as she charges at Deathwalker again, but the Gem Hunter just quickly pulls a strong left backhand and knocks Jasper a couple of feet behind Steven, where Jasper quickly gets back on her feet as she and Steven ready themselves to fight the Gem Hunter. Deathwalker then briefly opens up a small rectangle shaped slide-open cartridge, one of twelve in total, on the right side of his lower torso and pulls out a silver and gray device that looks like a little pyramid, and tosses it on the ground a few feet in front of him and it opens up with four flaps spreading out and nothing happens. Steven and Jasper are a little confused, Deathwalker throws a strange device and the ground for them and still has that smirk on his face, yet nothing's happening.

"Uh, should something be happening right now?", asked Steven.

"Who cares?! Strike now!", yelled Jasper as she leaped for Deathwalker again and with Steven following her lead, but as those two got close to Deathwalker, the device he threw out quickly shoots out two beams of energy at Jasper and Steven, catching them each by the leg as they were just a couple inches away from Deathwalker's face, and kept smiling as the device swings Steven and Jasper around like they're on one of those spinning Funland rides, before it reels them in and has them sitting on the ground, back to back, tied up in red energy.

"Like it? This little marvel has the capability to entrap up to five targets, should they get too close, like what you kids just did", said Deathwalker as he walks over to his two little prisoners, who were struggling to break free from the energy ropes.

"This thing won't hold us back forever!", shouted Jasper before Deathwalker extends his right arm shield into a long blade once again.

"I don't think we have forever", said Steven as Deathwalker readies his blade once again, but that's when a mighty roar is heard, which results in his smile fading away, where Deathwalker quickly notices a sonic attack coming right for him, in which he counters by spinning right and piercing the sand with his right blade as the shield part blocks and absorbs the attack with ease. Deathwalker then turns his gaze into that direction, and sees Pearl, Garnet, Lapis and Amethyst with their weapons in tow, and in front of them he sees Lion, the one responsible for the sonic attack, and Deathwalker then pulls his blade from the sand, shrinks it back into the regular arm shield again, and stands right back up to better look at the others. He must have a grudge with Lion as well, since the look in his eyes filled with hate as he thought something to himself.

_Unbelievable, it's that obnoxious cat. Should've figured the boy would've inherited it along with that gem. Time to get even with the tuna lover over there._

"Let our friends go and then leave this place!", demanded Pearl, but Deathwalker was more focused on something else at the moment, something furry.

"Get that worthless furball out of here", demanded Deathwalker in a furious tone.

"What does Lion have anything to do with this?", asked Lapis.

"I'll tell you why, kid: that stupid cat is the reason I wasn't able to get that gem from Rose Quartz all those years ago. Sent me flying with his fancy sonic roar, and blew my chance to get that gem. Because of THAT, I had to wait another thirteen years until I got some free time and come back to finish what I started", said Deathwalker.

"Get him, Lion!", shouted Steven from behind, and Lion heeds his friend/master's command as he dashed toward Deathwalker, claws out, and pounced. However, Deathwalker grabbed Lion by both paws, looked him right in the eye with so much fury, knocks him out with a strong head-butt, and tosses Lion out into the ocean as far as possible.

"THAT'S payback for meddling in my business you dumb pussycat!", yelled Deathwalker.

"Lion!", shouted Steven as his cat buddy was flying straight into the ocean, before Lapis uses her hydro-kinesis power to form a giant water hand and catches him and quickly bring him back to shore. Garnet runs over and checks on him.

"He's fine, just out cold. Gems! Ready yourselves!", shouted Garnet as she ran up to place herself in front of the others, and got ready to face off with Deathwalker, who then returns to his calm manner, seeing as how hurting Lion the way he did left him satisfied.

"*chuckles* Alright, go on and come at me with everything you got, it's time for some fun", said Deathwalker as Garnet makes a run for Deathwalker, who runs right at her as well. As they get close, Garnet is at full speed as she makes a right punch, but Deathwalker quickly dodges, spins and pulls a strong left backhand right in Garnet's face, enough to break her shades while making her flip upside down and left in mid-air past Deathwalker long enough for the Gem Hunter to execute a strong right kick that sends Garnet flying and knocks her against the escort ship, and falls to the sand unconscious. The others were absolutely stunned yet terrified of what they've seen of Deathwalker so far, and that's just the beginning.

"Garnet!", shouted the others in unison.

"You're dead!", shouted Amethyst as she ignited her whip, spun and has it unleash a horizontal purple energy wave at Deathwalker, while the Gem Hunter simply side-steps to the left, as the energy wave barely misses Jasper and Steven, while leaving a mark in the sand, past the escort ship.

"Watch it!", shouted Jasper, as she and Steven still struggled to escape their restraints. Pearl then takes her turn by charging up her spear to fire her projectile beams, while Deathwalker seems to be prepared for that as the red lights on both his arms light up, and he calmly starts walking over to Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis.

"Take this!", shouted Pearl as she fire two projectile beams with her spear at her target, while Deathwalker simply raises his right hand and deflects one beam with an energy barrier and directs it to the ground, and the same when he uses his left hand for the second beam. Both Amethyst and Pearl were terrified of how Deathwalker easily dealt with each of their best attacks. His smile then turns into a wicked grin when Deathwalker starts to have his hands glow in red energy, and dashes straight at those two, grabbing Pearl on his left by the head and tosses her behind him, and the same with Amethyst on his right, then stops in his tracks and looks behind to admire his handy work, as Pearl and Amethyst were standing there covered in that red energy, which seemed really painful as it fades away before they fall to the ground unconscious, and then he goes back to his usual smile and keeps walking. Lapis was next, the distance between he and Deathwalker was fairly big, but she still felt very scared as she looked Deathwalker right in the eye. Yet she knew she had to try to muster up enough courage to help her family.

"No one does that to my friends", said Lapis firmly as she readied her double bladed bow, summoned an exploding arrow, draws it back, aims at Deathwalker, and fires. The arrow flies at great speeds at it hits Deathwalker below the sash, but he just stands there as he pulls the arrow out of the small hole it left in his armor with his right arm and tosses it to his far left just before it explodes. Lapis was now shaking in fear, extremely terrified as she stood there, while Deathwalker stood there himself and chuckled. Deathwalker then makes his move when his raises his rights arm with a clenched fist close to his face, with the red lights glowing bright again, with that smile still there on his face.

"My turn", said Deathwalker as he quickly unleashed a blast of energy from his right hand fingers at Lapis. Lapis is put through great pain as she's surrounded by a field of red energy, much like with Pearl and Amethyst, while Steven and Jasper watch in horror, and Lapis even yells in pain as well. This goes on for almost a minute before Deathwalker stops at last and the field of energy fades away, followed by Lapis losing consciousness and falling to the ground.

"Lapis!", shouted Steven.

"He's even more powerful than the legend says he'd be", said Jasper in awe, but then snaps out of it and once again focuses on the jam she and Steven are in at the moment, "But enough of that, come on and keep trying! We're no good for the others if we're stuck together because of this stupid gizmo!"

"But we've tried as hard as we could, this thing's just too strong", said Steven, before he and Jasper noticed Deathwalker now making his way back to them. That's when Garnet, conscious again and with her gauntlets in tow and without her shades, leaps at Deathwalker for another attack, but the Gem Hunter simply side-steps, grabs her by the leg as she passes by, and tosses her into the ground close to the water. Deathwalker walks over to Garnet, who gets back on her feet as she's staring right at him with those three eyes of hers, filled with anger and determination, and throws another punch at Deathwalker, who simply blocks it off with one of his arm shields, then does it again when Garnet throws another punch, and so on. That's when Peridot comes running out of the house, past Lapis, Pearl, Lion and Amethyst, all of whom still knocked out, and towards Steven and Jasper, and reaches them at last.

"What were you doing? Running a diagnostic on you precious robonoids?!", demanded Jasper as Peridot knelt to the ground to better examine the device.

"Garnet suggested I wait until the right moment when I can assist in freeing you two from this unique contraption", said Peridot.

"You got this, you're a big time Gem tech wiz", said Steven in a confident manner to encourage Peridot while also showing he's got as much faith on his friends and family as they do for him.

"Easier said than done, Steven. This technology is extremely ancient, yet so advanced, a mind like myself would only be lucky enough to understand and master at least ten percent of it all. But let's give it a try", said Peridot as she makes use of a big enough gap to have one of her fingers from her left hand detach and connect with the device, followed by having the rest of her left hand fingers form a hexagon touch screen and begins to interface with the device.

Meanwhile, Garnet continued her desperate fight with Deathwalker as the Gem Hunter takes his time with her, blocking off every last one of her punches with his arm shields. Blocking off a few punches, Deathwalker lands a punch on Garnet himself, blocking off another couple of her attacks, he knees Garnet in the gut. Steven grew worried seeing Garnet struggling to win while taking such a beating. He also knows it won't be long before Deathwalker finishes with Garnet and sets his sights back on the others.

"Guys, we're running out of time. Garnet can't hold off Deathwalker for much longer", said Steven.

"Ya think? Come on, Peridot, hurry it up!", shouted Jasper.

"I'm trying, get off my back!", shouted Peridot as she struggled to hack this device. At last, she's had a breakthrough, sort of. Steven and Jasper notice the energy rope keeping them restrained weakens a bit, and try to get back up, but notice one little thing.

"You only managed to free our arms?!", shouted Jasper.

"I told you, this is much more difficult than it looks. I may need another ten minutes or so before I can completely render this device inactive", said Peridot as she kept on struggling with this matter, while Jasper just couldn't stand it any longer.

"That's it! You wanna stop something, you go straight for the source!", shouted Jasper as she turned and brought her left fist down on the device, much to Peridot's surprise, crushing it into little bits. At last, Steven and Jasper were free from that device.

"Sure, go ahead, might as well label every problem as solvable through hitting it", said Peridot in frustration as her touch screen reverts back into her left fingers and she stood up straight while Steven and Jasper got back on their feet. That's when those three notice Garnet slowly limping towards them, all bruised on most of her body and clutching her side while struggling to keep her eyes open.

"*groans*Guys…run", said Garnet before she fell to the ground unconscious, just a few feet away from them, and that's when Deathwalker walked up, just close to the fallen Gem warrior, without looking tired from that tussle at all.

"What a shame, she came close to landing a pretty sweet uppercut too. Anyway, who's next?", asked Deathwalker as Steven and Jasper summoned their own weapons while Peridot made her first move by sticking out her left arm and having her fingers form her hand blaster and fires a few blasts, only for Deathwalker to raise his right arm as the arm shield emits a wall of energy his size, easily absorbing the three shots. That's when Deathwalker quickly dismisses the barrier, and dashes at his targets with great speed, they didn't have time to react as Deathwalker right punched Peridot to his left, and quickly left spin kicks Steven and Jasper backwards. After skidding the sand, Steven and Jasper got back up, and with Deathwalker just standing here again with yet again another smile on his face as Steven and Jasper made a risky move.

"I've had enough of this metalhead, let's attack in full force!", yelled Jasper.

"Let's do it, for our friends!", shouted Steven as he and Jasper pounced at Deathwalker. Deathwalker plays the same stunt he did with Garnet, as Steven's shield and sword and Jasper's crash helmet rapidly clashed with Deathwalker's arm shields over and over again.

"Time's up", said Deathwalker as he uses an opening to allow him to quickly grab Steven and Jasper by the face and slams them both into the ground with great force, knocking them out, "And that's what happens when a Gem faces me", said Deathwalker, and a minute goes by when he looks around him and notices Peridot and Lion are missing, right before he spots a brief but strong light coming from the house, indicating that those two regained consciousness and warped away as he finished up with Steven and Jasper, "Well, clever move for a kid and a lousy cat", said Deathwalker. Then his look-alike soldier comes out of the escort ship and approaches him.

"Engage pursuit, sir?", asked the soldier, but Deathwalker stands there for a moment before he gave his answer.

"No, let them go, I'll find them anyway, along with all the others here on this planet", said Deathwalker with a smile as he looked toward the house.

"Understood sir. What would like me to do with the fallen Gem warriors?", asked the soldier, then Deathwalker looks at each one of the Gems, still unconscious from their brutal but brief fight with him. He could just vaporize them right away, take their gems and finally stick them in his infamous trophy case, but instead, he thinks of something else.

"Get some inhibitor collars on these kids, and help me get them inside the escort ship, we got ourselves some new prisoners. Oh, and when we get back onto the ship, have it switch off that barrier around Beach City, our business HERE is done", said Deathwalker.

"As you command, sir", said the soldier, and a few minutes later, the escort ship slowly makes its way back up to the main ship. While the soldier flies the vessel, Deathwalker stands behind looking out the windshield as they slowly approach the ship. Deathwalker turns around for a moment looking at his haul, the Crystal Gems, still unconscious, before turning his attention back to the main ship closing in. He stands there, with absolutely nothing going on with him, until this.

"This, is gonna be fun", said Deathwalker with a big grin on his face. And now, the Crystal Gems are prisoners of the mighty Gem Hunter. For them, terror has a name, and that name is Deathwalker.

_**Well, I hope you've all enjoyed this first chapter of this remarkable original Steven Universe story, while also serving as partly a crossover sequel to my first story, Interstellar War! Let me just say right now, while this is partly a crossover sequel, Big Hero 6 won't be making a comeback until later on in this story, which is four chapters long like the last one. And also, I hope you all enjoyed the first appearance of my Steven Universe original character, Deathwalker! I wanted to make a villain that was truly unique to the world of Steven Universe, and the answer to that was Deathwalker, the Gem Hunter. If you want to see the portrait of Deathwalker himself, and really learn more about him, you can take a look on my Tumblr blog dubbed "Awesome". Well, that's all for now, get ready to enjoy chapter two coming soon, and while it'll take place entirely on Deathwalker's ship, we'll also get to learn more about his first confrontation with Rose Quartz. Farewell!**_

_**-MarioDeleon59**_

_**P.S. When you picture this whole story in your head, I highly recommend having Deathwalker voiced by Troy Baker, trust me on this!:) **_

_**P.S.S Go check out this great song called "Hunt You Down" by The Hit House, this song really fits Deathwalker well!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hunt For Gemkind-Part 2

(Time in the Big House)

Last time, the Crystal Gems were returning from their latest mission, but not long after coming back home, they come face to face with Deathwalker, an ancient and powerful mechanical being with a mysterious past, older than Gemkind itself alongside most life in the universe, and a fearsome bounty hunter to boot. He reveals he's been to Earth before and faced Rose Quartz, only to fail to collect her gem under unusual circumstances, and is back to finish what he started. Even with help from Peridot and Jasper, one by one, Deathwalker brings down the Gems with ease, even though Peridot escapes with Lion's help. Now, he brings them all aboard his massive ship and makes them prisoners, and the Gems are in for a painful time in the big house.

Steven slowly opens his eyes, he's got a huge headache from getting slammed into the ground, and he finds himself in a fairly big blue metal room, with nothing inside it with him except a flat metal bed sticking out of the wall, one that he's lying on, along with a light blue energy field blocking the huge opening for his cell. He even notices a strange black collar with small yellow lights on it strapped to his left forearm. Steven slowly gets up, and has a look at his surroundings until he gets startled by a loud bang from his right, followed by another one, and another one, until he starts hearing familiar voices.

"LET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!", yelled a furious female voice Steven recognized as Jasper, punching away at the wall of her cell, which seems to be located two spaces away from his right.

"Dude, forget it! You've been at it for hours, he's not gonna listen!", shouted Amethyst, who's cell seemed to be located just between Jasper and Steven.

"You got any better ideas?!", demanded Jasper.

"None of us do, Jasper, but punching away at the wall isn't going to accomplish anything", said Pearl.

"Pearl's right, it's best to save our strength. We don't know what he has planned for us", said Garnet, and as Steven listened in, he spots Lapis in a cell across from his own, sitting on her cell bench with her arms wrapped around her knees and with her eyes closed in sadness.

"Lapis?", asked Steven as he approached the energy barrier of his cell, then Lapis opens her eyes and turned to Steven with a surprised look on her eyes, and the others were too busy talking to notice right away.

"Steven? Steven! Hey guys, he's awake!", shouted Lapis as she got up from her bench, and the others stop arguing long enough to listen in and Steven could get a better look through the barrier. Apparently, Pearl's cell is located next to that of Lapis, followed by Garnet's cell. Steven could see those two as well, and then he could see that there's at least four or five floors of cells above, as it seems like that's all one huge corridor with a design that would match a classic Earth prison look, with one huge walkway, and five floors of cells above with gangways connecting them all. Steven and the other Gems appear to be on the first floor.

"Does it even matter? It's not like he can get us out of here", said Jasper.

"Aside from Jasper's rudeness, we're glad you're awake now Steven", said Pearl.

"Same here", said Garnet.

"Glad you're alright buddy", said Amethyst.

Nice to have you back with us", said Lapis.

"*scoffs* What they said", said Jasper.

"I'm glad you guys are alright too, but where are we?", asked Steven, and that gave the others an uneasy feeling again, which led to Lapis sitting back on her bench with her arms wrapped around her knees again, Pearl seems to have her back against the wall as she sits on the floor cross-legged, Garnet sits on her bench with her left knee perched onto the bench and lays her arm on top, but appears to be without her visor for some reason even though she could summon a new one in an instant, Jasper has her back against the wall but stands and has her arms crossed, and Amethyst just lies down on her bench.

"We're on Deathwalker's ship, this is one of his massive cell corridors", said Lapis.

"I regained consciousness on his escort ship for a brief moment, he mentioned to himself that there's at least three or four dozen of these massive prison corridors", said Garnet.

"How long have we been here?", asked Steven.

"About a whole day so far, the rest of us woke up eight hours ago", said Pearl.

"Gets real boring after the second hour", said Amethyst.

"You think this is a game runt?!", shouted Jasper.

"Well excuse me for being the kind of person to get bored being someone's prisoner!", shouted Amethyst.

"Join the club", said Lapis.

"Sorry", said Amethyst.

"Hey! Shut it down there!", yelled a random alien male voice from one of the other floors.

"Yeah! Some of us like to sleep! Didn't anyone ever teach you brats to mourn in silence?!", demanded another alien voice.

"I like to see any of you losers tell that to my face!", yelled Jasper.

"Calm down Jasper", said Garnet.

"It's no problem, I'll just slip through the barrier like I did back on that Gem Handship", said Steven as he stepped close to the barrier.

"No wait!", shouted Lapis before Steven attempted to pass his hand through, only to feel a painful shock.

"Ow! What was that?!", demanded Steven in surprise as he shook his hand to make the pain go away.

"I tried to tell you, it won't work, these fields are made to make sure no one could escape, not even hybrids from the looks of it", said Lapis.

"Take it from me, it didn't go the way I wanted when I tried it myself", said Jasper.

"Well then, we'll just smash the cells apart until these barriers shut down", said Steven as he attempted to summon his shield, but as it starts to materialize, it vanishes quickly. Confused, Steven tries summoning his sword, and that doesn't work either, "What's going on? I can't summon my weapons".

"We know, none of us can, not with THESE on us", said Pearl as she referred to the small collar around her neck, along with the ones on Garnet's right bicep area, Lapis' right ankle, Amethyst's left thigh, and Jasper's right forearm, and they all looked like the one Steven has on his left forearm.

"What are these anyway?", asked Steven as he studied his collar.

"They're special inhibitor collars, they can nullify a creature's special powers, keep them from getting out of line and are impossible to remove ourselves", said Garnet.

"They don't nullify our natural fighting skills, but against Deathwalker, that's not enough unfortunately", said Pearl.

"What about Peridot and Lion?", asked Steven.

"We heard those two escaped before Deathwalker rounded us up", said Lapis.

"Can't believe those two left us", said Amethyst in a minor annoyed tone.

"Believe it, they just left us here to rot away", said Jasper in anger.

"I don't believe that, I'm sure those two will try to save us. But one thing bugs me though, and I know I shouldn't ask this, but why didn't Deathwalker just make us all retreat back into our gems and put us all in his trophy case", asked Steven, and probably expected an angry response from one of the other Gems, but given the situation they're all in, they're too depressed to be angry, except Jasper that is.

"We don't know, he must have something planned for us", said Pearl.

"Whatever it is, I know I don't like it already", said Garnet, and that's when a huge door close to Steven and Lapis' cells opens up and two of Deathwalker's soldiers step inside, followed by this getting the Gems' attention.

"Prepare yourselves Gems, the master wishes to speak with you", said both soldiers in unison, and then Deathwalker himself steps through that door with his smirk on that face of his as he looked to each one of the Gems in their cells, who remained the way they were before.

"Leave us", said Deathwalker.

"Yes master", said the two soldiers in unison as they saluted and left the corridor.

"Trouble in paradise kids?", asked Deathwalker as he leaned against the wall close to Lapis' cell and with his armed crossed.

"This dump is anything but paradise", said Jasper.

"Come on, don't be like that", said Deathwalker, followed by a minute of silence from the Gems, "Alright, have it your way".

"Hey! It's the bot that stuck us all in here!", shouted another alien voice.

"When we bust out of here, we're gonna turn you into wall decorations!", shouted yet another alien voice, resulting in a whole bunch of commotion from nearly every prisoner in that corridor, minus the Gems that is.

"Well, so much for your little paradise pal", said Amethyst, then Deathwalker's smile fades away for a minute as he looks up at all the other cells with annoyance. Then, the red light on his forehead lights up and the whole place suddenly goes silent.

"Audio distribution in Cell Corridor 9, excluding Cells 1-6, deactivated", announced that computer voice over some intercom, then Deathwalker resumes smiling and turns his attention back to the Gems.

"That's better, now we can chat in peace", said Deathwalker.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it", said Pearl.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet, kid. Speaking of which, you should be glad I stopped that racket going on just now", said Deathwalker.

"He got ya there, P", said Amethyst.

"Not helping", said Pearl before the energy fields for their cells suddenly deactivate, leaving them all curious and confused as almost everyone got up.

"What is this?", asked Jasper.

"I thought the cell corridor was too depressing to be the kind of place to chat, so you're all invited to come with me to the bridge where we can have our little chat", said Deathwalker with pride before he walks in front of Lapis' cell, hunches down a bit since he's much bigger than those cells and sticks his hand out for Lapis, "Come on, kid, you'll love the bridge. It's much more uplifting than here, I can tell you that much", said Deathwalker as he expected Lapis to grab his hand, but instead she stays there on her bench with her arms tightly wrapped around her knees and turns her head away from Deathwalker, which makes him lose his smile and then sighs. That's when Deathwalker quickly grabs Lapis by her right arm and holds her close so their face to face, as Lapis' eyes are instantly wide-open with terror.

"Hey! Let her go!", demanded Amethyst as she and the others were angry with Deathwalker but couldn't help Lapis, knowing that those collars are blocking their powers, and their natural fighting skills alone wouldn't be a match for him.

"Lapis!", shouted Steven as he was still in his cell, just a couple feet away from Deathwalker as the Gem Hunter had Lapis in his clutches.

"Maybe I was being too kind. I meant, you WILL follow me to the bridge", said Deathwalker in a calm yet menacing tone as he squeezed Lapis' cheeks together with his right hand, then a minute later he drops Lapis, who falls to her knees and looks up to Deathwalker, with that same scared look in her eyes, "Or I could just vaporize you all and stick you in my trophy case right now, starting with you, Lazuli", said Deathwalker as his right forearm shifts into a menacing pulse blaster and points it right at Lapis' face.

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll destroy you!", shouted Pearl as Lapis whimpered a bit with that blaster pointed right at her face.

"*chuckles* you Gems can't do zilch with those collars on, but you're right, maybe I shouldn't start with little miss barefoot Gem here. Maybe I'll start with you, or you", said Deathwalker mockingly as he pointed that blaster at the others one at a time, until he stops with Steven, and that really surprises the others, "Yeah, maybe I should start with you first instead, boy. You told me yourself: you're not sure if you can regenerate in your gem like all the others, being a hybrid and all, this'll be doing you a huge favor", said Deathwalker as he stepped a bit closer, forcing Steven to back up a bit because of that blaster, along with a nervous look on his face, and the same went with the others, but Lapis was the most scared for Steven, no surprise about that, after freeing her from that mirror a long time ago, Steven was the first friend Lapis ever made in a long time, considering she must've felt extremely sad being in there all alone, she cared about the other Gems just as much, but she wasn't going to risk possibly losing her best friend. The atmosphere grew very intense as Deathwalker charged up the pulse blaster and prepared to fire at Steven, but before any of the others could say or do anything in reaction to that, Lapis was the first.

"STOP! Alright, I'll come along too. Just, please, don't hurt Steven, please", pleaded Lapis as she slowly got off her knees and Deathwalker smirked as the blaster loses its charge and shifts back into his forearm and hand.

"Glad you saw things my way! By the way, I always find it adorable when kids like you beg for me! Come on, time's a wasting", said Deathwalker as he walked away from Steven and over to the door, with the others reluctantly following one at a time. Steven was about to exit his cell, when all of a sudden the energy barrier for his cell switched back on, much to his and the other Gems' surprise. The other Gems run over to his cell, and had a surprised look on their face along with Steven before turning back to Deathwalker.

"What's the big idea?!", demanded Jasper.

What are you doing?! Let Steven out of his cell, please!", shouted Lapis.

No dice kid. I've waited WAY too long to finally get my hands on my ultimate prize only to let it slip through my fingers because the rest of you give him the chance to escape somehow, Steven stays here. Besides, I've already talked with him enough back in Beach City, now I wanna have a word with the rest of you", said Deathwalker, and the rest of the Gems give him a glare, which he found a little annoying as his eyes lighted up, indicating he would threaten to use his laser eyes on them if they didn't get moving.

"Guys, I'll be fine, just go with him", said Steven in a reassuring voice.

"But, we're supposed to stick together, all of us", said Lapis with slightly teary eyes, and Steven had the same ones.

"I know, but go with him anyway, I don't want him having another reason to hurt any of you guys", said Steven as he and Lapis smiled at each other before they wiped their eyes.

"We'll be back soon, I promise", said Garnet on behalf of the others as she turned to Deathwalker, "Alright Deathwalker, lead on".

"Thank you very much. Let's go", said Deathwalker as he exits the corridor with the other Gems in tow, leaving Steven in that corridor with all the other prisoners he won't be able to talk to. Twenty five minutes of walking went by, but at last, they reach their destination, "Welcome to the bridge, kids! Hope you like it", said Deathwalker as those five Gems observed the whole place: it's mostly clear there, but on the far left is a control center run by six soldiers, the ones in charge of flying the ship and such, at the far end, after a few big steps, a fancy looking command chair, where Deathwalker could get the best view through his giant windshield that went on for both sides as well. The Gems were a bit impressed for a minute until they came back to reality, and asked their "host" a few questions about the vessel.

"Nice place you have, so where are we?", asked Pearl as she and the others could easily see a lot of jungle below and there's a massive storm with so much rain pouring down.

"Ah, we're in the Amazonian rainforest within the middle of a very large and very powerful thunderstorm that's hitting us strong but is completely harmless to this ship", said Deathwalker as he stood at the steps of his command chair, then Amethyst runs over to the little control center and tries to mock one of the soldiers.

"Hey! Copy-bot! Looks like you got a few screws loose!", shouted Amethyst right into one's audio receptor before it simply knocked her back toward the others.

"I don't think they noticed", said Lapis as she helped Amethyst up.

"My troops don't possess any real emotion kid, they're not gonna care much about your little insults", said Deathwalker as he approached his chair, and the right arm of the chair produced a silver chalice filled with oil, grabs it and takes a hearty gulp, "Sorry, I'd offer you kids a drink, but I don't allow prisoners any food or water unless they're in their cells or the courtyard", said Deathwalker as he takes a seat and turns to face the view he has of the thunderstorm, while the five Gems stood there irritated with him.

"Well, did you invite us down here to talk?", asked Garnet with a serious look in all three eyes.

"Yeah, or did you drag us over here just to watch you sit in your little chair drinking from your fancy sippy cup?", asked Jasper, and that definitely struck a nerve as Deathwalker finished up his drink, places the chalice back on the arm rest, and slams both hands on the arm rests getting up, while crushing the chalice in the manner of a soda can, while startling the Gems and his soldiers stop what they're doing to turn to their master. A minute goes by before Deathwalker finally speaks in a low yet menacing voice.

"I try to show my guests a good time, give them a tour of my bridge, and be the best host I can be. Do I get any gratitude? No I don't. Instead, all I get are a bunch of obnoxious brats and their incessant whining!", shouted Deathwalker as he knocks the crushed chalice to his right and ends up lodged in the windshield, startling the Gems once again before their angry looks come back. Then Deathwalker seems to have calmed down a bit as he takes a deep breath before he turns and faces the Gems, "Fine, you wanna cut straight to the point, then let's get down to business", said Deathwalker as he walked down the steps of his command chair, and as he did, he had to stretch out his neck, but as he did, the Gems didn't notice the red light on his forehead light up for a second; at that time, Steven, sitting on his bench, quickly noticed some sort of monitor appear across from him on the wall, and it appears to be a live feed of the bridge, indicating that there's something Deathwalker wants Steven to see while in his cell.

"Alright, answer us this: why DIDN'T you put us in your trophy case yet?", asked Garnet.

"Don't worry, I'm still gonna stick you all in there, where you all belong of course, I just thought it'd be better to save that for last, after I bring in the others that is", said Deathwalker, and with that, the Gems get a little worried.

"Yeah, I doubt it", said Amethyst fakingly.

"You must be mistaken, there aren't any other Gems on this planet", said Pearl with a bit of sweat trickling down the side of her face, hoping Deathwalker would buy it, but given his reputation, he's hardly ever gullible.

"Seriously? That's the way you're gonna play? *chuckles* it's funny how dumb you Gems can be sometimes. Like I'd fall for a lie like that. I know you five, Steven and Peridot weren't the only Gems on Earth. In fact, including you all, there's fourteen other Gems scattered across the globe", said Deathwalker, and the Gems hesitated and kept from demanding that he leaves them alone, but Steven tried that, and it was pointless.

"If you know where to find the others, why haven't you gone and captured them already?", asked Jasper.

"I will, you can count on it. But believe it or not, I'm actually exhausted from the little dust-up back in Beach City, so I decided to kick back for a few days, enjoys the sights considering I've hardly explored this planet since my last visit was brief, and then I'll round up the others", said Deathwalker as he walked over to the crushed chalice stuck in the windshield, pulls it out, allowing the windshield to repair itself, then throws the flattened piece of metal over to his chair, which snatches the metal piece in mid-air with an electro-magnet, has it hover over the right arm rest, and repairs the chalice, all in one piece.

"We have to know, did Rose really fight with you?", asked Pearl.

"Hmph, believe me kid, I did. I bet you'd like me to tell you how that went down exactly. But I don't like to talk for too long, so instead, I'll show you", said Deathwalker as the red light on his forehead lit up, and some kind of essence was being emitted from it, spreading all over the bridge, until the place looked like they were all transported to the desert, but the place looked to be surrounded by the ruins of some Egyptian settlement, and Steven could see it all through the monitor as well.

"I don't recognize this place", said Pearl as she studied the ruins.

"Hardly a surprise. Remember, there could be a dozen or more warp pads hidden around the planet", said Garnet, but then, just outside the settlement, a warp pad lit up, and standing there, was Rose Quartz, the great founder of the Crystal Gems, and the five Gems, including Steven, were stunned to see her, but she didn't see them.

"Mom", said Steven in wonder, as he watched it all in his cell.

"What is this?", asked Lapis.

"This is a manifestation of my memory of this particular day, the day I finally tracked down my biggest prize, and that prize as you know, was Rose Quartz", said Deathwalker as Rose stepped down from the warp pad and entered the settlement. Rose spent a few minutes looking around, until she started calling out for someone.

"Hello?! Are you there?! Don't worry, I'm a Gem too! My name is Rose Quartz, I sensed a Gem life presence here, and came to offer any help if I can! You don't have to hide from me!", shouted Rose as she still searched for any signs of life, but then, she hears faint groaning sounds. Rose then rushes to the source, which was behind a crumbling wall missing a majority of it, and there was a Gem, on the ground as if she was in pain. She appeared to be Pearl's height, with dark orange skin, black gloves that reached just past the elbow, black boots that ended just above her knees, a black one piece suit where the bottom of the suit acted like a pair of shorts, a pink sleeveless vest with a small opening on the back of it, some short pink skirt focusing more on the back, small yellow shoulder pads, and very dark orange short hair with a small three part upward-facing pony tail. Her orange gem is located on her forehead, thin and positioned vertically. Rose then helps the Gem to her feet and checked her for any serious injuries.

"*groans* wait, YOU'RE Rose Quartz?! Oh my goodness, it's a huge honor to meet you! I've heard about the Gem Wars that went down on this planet! I've always wanted to work with you, so I tried everything I could to get here and ow!", said the Gem until she clutched to her side, obviously still in agony.

"Don't put too much strain on yourself young one, what's your name?", asked Rose, before the Gem got into a soldier position to present herself.

"Creedite, ma'am! I've trained myself in the fine ways of Gem combat on Homeworld, and also happen to be a fan on different furniture. I've read about all your exploits in the archives, I've always wanted to serve your cause, even if it meant betraying Yellow Diamond", said Creedite.

"Thank you very much Creedite, ours numbers are few, but we're strong, and we wouldn't mind welcoming an additional member to our group", said Rose, and that bit of news was enough to make her eyes shine with excitement.

"I…don't know what to say, thank you ma'am! I promise you won't be disappointed!", said Creedite, knowing she's been given this chance to work with her hero, and this got to Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl a bit. Even Steven, Jasper and Lapis were just as surprised Rose was going to bring in a new recruit. They could've wondered why haven't they seen her, but then they would get the answer they hoped not to get.

"*chuckles* I'm sure you won't young one, you'll make a great Crystal Gem. But I must ask: how did you end up here anyway?", asked Rose, and for a moment, Creedite remembered what was it that dragged her there of all places, and was very, very shocked.

"Oh no, Miss Quartz, I'm so so sorry! I was about halfway to this planet, something attacked me, I had to go back into my gem, next thing I remember, and I regenerated HERE! Miss Quartz, it's a trap!", shouted Creedite as the sound of two metal objects hitting each other caught Rose and Creedite by surprise, and eight feet away, across from them, stepping out from another rather huge crumbled wall, was Deathwalker, pulling off a slow clap with a grin, obviously as he appeared now, but he was missing his double scar over his left eye. Again, other than that, he seemed exactly the same ruthless yet charming bounty hunter he is today.

"My my my, kid's quite the detective, huh? I did an amazing job, if I do say so myself, and I always do", said Deathwalker as he leans against the wall he walked out from behind, and Rose and Creedite meet him with a glare.

"You must be Deathwalker, the legendary Gem Hunter", said Rose.

"The one and only. And since you were obviously able to deduce my identity, you must already know why I'm here", said Deathwalker.

"You want my Gem", said Rose.

"Exactly, but you see, you're a lot more different than the hundreds of Gems I've hunted down over the years. You're the crown jewel of my collection, my greatest prize ever. Tracking you to this fine planet was way too easy, and luring you out into the open, even easier. By the way, I have to say, from what I've seen and learned so far, this planet isn't as bad as some species out there think of it. I can see why you love this place so much enough to start a war against your own kind to keep it safe. Don't looked so surprised, I've read everything on you Gems, you catch your prey, first you have to know your prey", said Deathwalker.

"Deathwalker, you know you don't have to do this, we can work things out so there doesn't have to be any violence of the sort", said Rose as she pleaded with the Gem Hunter to leave peacefully, but Deathwalker stopped grinning a few minutes later before speaking again.

"You know, for someone many claim to be, in every way, the greatest Gem in all of history, you're unbearably naïve", said Deathwalker in slight annoyance before he fires an energy blast from his right hand fingers and knocks Rose away a few feet.

"It's bad enough to use me as bait, but to lay so much as a scratch on Miss Quartz is twisted! You'll pay for this!", shouted Creedite as she summoned her weapons, which were dual fancy golden old-looking all metal hammers, and readied herself.

"*chuckles* I'm not carrying any cash on me, but I do have this blade with your name on it", said Deathwalker as his right arm shield extends into his long blade. Creedite strikes first by leaping high into the air and swinging both hammers down on Deathwalker, who intercepts the attack by blocking it off with that arm shield of his and then pushes her back, Creedite charges in again, but is forced to avoid a slash from Deathwalker's long blade by sliding right underneath it, both fighters turn quickly and their weapons clash hard. Those two appear to be in a standoff, but Creedite notices too late that Deathwalker uses his free arm to sneak in a strong laser blast from his left fingers and knocks Creedite into a stone column. Deathwalker walks over to an injured Creedite, looks down on her like he does with everything and everyone else, "Just so you know kid, an up-close blast can vaporize any target, but I wanted to hold back a bit. Because I wanted Quartz to see this herself", said Deathwalker as he turns to Rose, who regains consciousness just in time, and sees Deathwalker looking right at her with those cold, soul-less eyes of his.

"Deathwalker, please don't", pleaded Rose.

"No point in pleading for me to let this kid go Quartz, you should know better of my reputation; besides, she's served her purpose", said Deathwalker in a very menacing tone as he turns his gaze back to Creedite, who turns to Rose herself with tears in her eyes.

"Miss Quartz, I'm sorry…forgive me" said Creedite grimly as Deathwalker unleashes an up-close blast at full power, enough to vaporize Creedite's physical form and force her back into her gem. Even as Deathwalker recovered the gem and stuck it in that sash of his, Rose was still frozen in shock and regret. Rose had studied all that Gems know of Deathwalker, but had hoped she'd never witness the slaying of a Gem at the hands of Deathwalker with her own eyes. That's when Rose gets back on her feet and faces Deathwalker with a very serious look, while getting one herself from the Gem Hunter.

"I hope you can forgive ME, Creedite. If you want me Deathwalker, then come", said Rose as she summoned her sword and shield, the very same weapons Steven would inherit. Deathwalker chuckles in response and activates both arm blades, and charges in. Deathwalker swings both blades at Rose, who blocks them off with her shield jumps and spin kicks Deathwalker in the face hard enough to almost make him lose balance, though the kick didn't seem to bother Rose, despite her being barefooted. The Gem Hunter looks to Rose with a small surprised look on his face for a brief moment, before he smirks, cracks his neck and speaks again.

"Finally, a real challenge", said Deathwalker as Rose leaps away, across the ruins with Deathwalker flying right after her. Rose leaps around the ruins with Deathwalker firing blast after blast from his laser fingers, Rose deflects some back to Deathwalker only for him to evade them, while others vaporize the ruins. The ruins were looking more ruined until Deathwalker decides to quit messing around and flies in on Rose at full speed, fast enough for him to catch Rose, fly around with her for a bit before he throws her far across the ruins, through two stone columns, and she rolls across the ground. Luckily, Rose gets back on her feet in time before Deathwalker closes in, he punches at Rose and hits the ground instead when Rose leaps back, but then Deathwalker, with his fist still in the sand, turns fast and kicks Rose across the ruins and into another crumbling wall, honestly it's like that place wasn't already enough of a mess. Rose was able to regain her balance this time, as Deathwalker activates his left arm blade and takes a swing at Rose, but that's when Rose jumps over the swing, and as Deathwalker turns back around to face her, Rose seems to channel a lot of her power into both sword and shield, crouches close to the ground, leaps up and swings both weapons at Deathwalker's face. This was very painful, but Deathwalker was able to stay focused and right punch Rose and lands her seven feet across from him while he finds himself taking a knee and clutching that part of his face. Rose looks back to Deathwalker, and ends up with a surprised look on her face, and Deathwalker seems confused about this, "What…What did you do to me?", asked Deathwalker in desperation, before he looks to the sand, fires a laser blast from his left fingers, which was hot enough to turn a patch of sand into glass, acting as an improvised mirror. Deathwalker looks down at the piece of glass, and was very shocked to see what appeared to be a double scar made over his left eye, this surprised him greatly, no being, especially a Gem, even any of the extremely powerful ones he's hunted over the years, has ever been able to land a single scratch on him. This shocking moment was brief as the shock made way for rage as Deathwalker slams his left fist down on the piece of glass with great force, shattering it entirely before he looks back to Rose with a very, very, very, very, VERY furious looks in his eyes. The scene pulls back from that and turns to the five Gems and our present day Deathwalker, who was tracing the double scar slowly with his fingers, seeing the whole thing from the secret monitor set in his cell, Steven was just as surprised as the others.

"Mom", said Steven to himself in awe.

"I bet that must've really stung ya when Rose messed with that ugly mug of yours", said Amethyst, yet Deathwalker kept his eyes on the flashback projection.

"Yeah, I think about that moment, every day, for the last thirteen years", said Deathwalker grimly, then the scene turns back to the flashback, there, Deathwalker still giving Rose that furious stare for a full minute, but then he seems to calm down and puts a smirk back on his face as he stands back up, while Rose remains ready for anything he might throw at her, "I have to admit, I'm far more impressed than I thought I'd be. It's been, by my estimates, at least eight minutes since we got started, add this little mark you gave me, no other Gem's ever made it this far, even when THEY gave it their all. But you Quartz, you're definitely special, and I look forward to bringing you in", said Deathwalker.

"I'm sorry to say you'll leave disappointed", said Rose as she tightened her grip on her sword.

"I'm not asking for your permission", said Deathwalker as his smirk fades away, followed by a compartment opening on both of his bicep areas of his arms, each revealing a metal rod. Deathwalker pulls both out as the compartments close up, and both rods shift into large dual battle axes, each with a blade of pure energy. Then Deathwalker charges straight for Rose, who does the same, finally the two fighters clash weapons with great force as the shockwave blows away any sand and rubble around them. Then Deathwalker pushes Rose away, swing his right ax at her, but Rose knocks his attack with her shield and quickly flip kicks Deathwalker right in the chin and lands back on her feet swiftly. Deathwalker shakes it off and swings both axes at Rose, but Rose moves to her right, swings her sword at him, only for Deathwalker to block it with his left arm shield, he swings his ax again, but Rose dodges and pulls off a backhand swing with her shield at Deathwalker right in the face again, why is it always the face? Deathwalker stumbles back a bit, then as Rose was about to come in for another attack, Deathwalker quickly fires a concentrated blast of heat vision, which Rose blocks with her shield, but the blast was strong enough to send Rose flying backwards into yet another stone column. Rose gets back on her feet, and moves out of the way as Deathwalker comes flying in and lands on the ground where she stood, leaving a small crater in the sand. Rose and Deathwalker continue their intense duel, trading various blows, until Deathwalker stores away his axes and switches to his forearms shifting into dual pulse blasters, like the one he threatened to use on Lapis back in the cell corridor, Deathwalker starts to fire away at Rose, who gracefully dodges and deflects every shot he's fired, until a few shots got her and sent her flying straight into the side of one of the few nearly intact structures in the area.

Deathwalker was about to fly over to check on Rose, make sure she was still intact so he could pull a finishing move like he did with Creedite, but something strange was happening, a bright pink light was coming from within the structure, and a few seconds later, Rose came leaping out of the structure and safely landed a few feet across from Deathwalker, but something was off about her. Rose was giving off a low pink glowing aura around her whole body, her eyes were doing the same, believing this was just some trick to try to scare him, Deathwalker shrugs it off and fires a couple of blasts at Rose, but she dodges those quickly, rushes at Deathwalker, knocks him in the gut with a shield bash, knocks his left pulse blaster aside with her sword, flip kicks him high into the air, leaps after him, and kicks him across the skies and he falls back to the ground hard before Rose lands safely back on the ground. The Gem Hunter quickly recovers, and is a little stunned to have taken that kind of a beating so easily from a Gem, but he was nothing if not persistent at times, "You think you're the only Gem who's tried to take me down with their full power?! That you'll have much better luck than all the others who ended up falling at my hand?! THINK AGAIN!", yelled Deathwalker with so much fury that could've been heard for miles around, then he has his forearms shift from pulse blasters, to dual rapid fire lasers, each with a mini rocket launcher, and fires away at his newly powerful target. It proved to be pointless as Rose effortlessly evaded every last laser and rocket from Deathwalker, he even opened up compartments on his shoulders as they each revealed a real rocket launcher, and fired away as well. Then Rose quickly closed in on Deathwalker, then started to knock him all over the place, slashing and bashing at him with her sword and shield, even firing some projectile beams from her sword, kicking him around, Rose basically unleashed a flurry of attacks at the Gem Hunter, none of them were able to leave any signs of damage on him, not counting the scar over his left eye, but despite appearing to be intact, his was still going through a catastrophic amount of pain. At last, Rose knocks Deathwalker up into the air, then slams him back hard with a mighty shield bash before the strange glow around her body and the one in her eyes faded away, and there she was, standing over the Gem Hunter, who, judging the look on his face, was hurting all over. The five Gems, including Steven in his cell, were absolutely stunned by that massive feat of power and skill Rose was able to pull off.

"Incredible", said Jasper in awe.

"Totally", said Amethyst.

"My mom really was the best", said Steven to himself, then the scene turns back to the flashback, with Rose standing over Deathwalker, who seemed beaten, despite his armor being indestructible excluding the scar over his left eye.

"*pants* I'll admit, you're definitely more than what you appeared to be, I'll give you that much", said Deathwalker.

"I'm sorry for this Deathwalker, I wish this could've gone differently, but you must be stopped", said Rose grimly as she readied her sword for a final strike, in which the Gem Hunter chuckles in response to this.

"You honestly think you can penetrate my armor? Sister, you're tougher than you look but not that tough. But before you waste your time on this pointless intention of yours, have you ever seen a flash grenade before? If not, let me give you a peek, don't blink", said Deathwalker as a compartment on his left thigh opens up and quickly pulls out a grenade and sets it off, but as he said, this wasn't a typical grenade, this one unleashed an immensely strong flash of light that blinded Rose for a minute, she tried to open her eyes, but it felt like she was trying to make direct eye contact with the sun, up-close that is. Rose stumbles back a bit, but by then, it was too late. Deathwalker took advantage of this to get back on his feet, and but Rose through the same beating he received times a thousand. Deathwalker grabs Rose by the leg, flies her across the ruins and slams her straight into the ground, then he seemingly flies off away from the ruins. Rose struggles to get back on her feet, but when she does, Deathwalker flies right back at blinding speeds, and lands a strong punch on Rose as he flies by. She's still standing, but that punch was excruciating for Rose since the Gem Hunter flew in that fast to make sure it really hurt. If that wasn't bad enough, Deathwalker flies by and lands another punch, and repeats this over and over again, landing a huge number of punches and even a few heavy kicks on Rose. Despite this event being a memory from the past manifested, the Gems can't stand seeing the great founder of the Crystal Gems being put through such a brutal beating, even Pearl was rapidly tearing up with her hands covering her mouth. A few minutes passed before Deathwalker lands one more punch, turns and fires a seriously concentrated blast from both of his hands at Rose, and sends her flying way across the ruins and slams right into a giant slab of stone.

"ROSE!", yelled Pearl, deeply shocked and saddened to see something like this happen to her old mentor, mother figure and leader. Rose was badly hurt, part of her dress's lower half was burnt off, right up to the knee area with the rest of it littered in scorch marks and tears, and her hair was slightly burnt around the bottom, her face, arms and legs were covered in bruises, scratches and burnt marks. Rose was in too much pain to move, but she had to, she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against Deathwalker now, not after what he's put her through. But she was unfortunate as Deathwalker landed right by her, then picks her up by her arm as she dangled there, helpless and hurt while the Gem Hunter smirked.

"Well done Quartz, you've proven to be quite the handful. Again, you TRULY are the crown jewel of my collection! Now it's time to be put in your place. Good show Quartz, Good show", said Deathwalker as he activated his left arm blade and readied it for the final blow, while Rose got a little teary-eyed, not having any means of escaping her fate at the hands of Deathwalker.

"Everyone…forgive me", said Rose softly, no doubt this meant Greg, her husband, along with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, as she truly believed at that moment she would never see them again. But suddenly, as Deathwalker was about to make his move, he and Rose heard a faint noise, what sounded like a roar, and that's when, from his left, Deathwalker was blown away from a mighty sonic attack, and sent flying right into a few stone columns that collapsed on him, and Rose fell back to the ground. When she wakes up again, she was incredibly relieved to see her big and pink feline companion, Lion.

"*laughs* Lion, glad to have you here, you big goofball", said Rose with a smile as Lion rubbed his head against Rose's. But then the fallen columns far from them were slowly shifting, meaning that Deathwalker was starting to wake up, and Lion faced that direction and softly growled, determined to tear that bot apart for hurting his friend and master, but Rose begged to differ, "Lion don't, he'll kill you, we have to get out of here while we still can", said Rose as Lion held himself back and helped Rose onto his back and they now both faced the direction Deathwalker was in where he was briefly buried, "From what I've learned about him, there's a chance he won't be bothering us again for a really long time. Besides, I have a family to get back to", said Rose before she loses consciousness and Lion turns and opens up a portal, and Deathwalker frees himself from that mess and makes eye contact with Lion before that big cat jumps through the portal with Rose in tow. Deathwalker punched the ground hard with great fury, and for good reason. The Gem Hunter had his ultimate prize within his grasp, only for it to slip away because a pink cat caught him off guard.

"That cat has some nerve, seems Quartz has a pet as well, lady's full of surprises. But this is simply delaying the inevitable, I'll find them, and take them out", said Deathwalker as he got back on his feet and started walking, but he was stopped in his tracks by a call coming in, and not wanting this to bother him any longer, he answers.

"Boss, I apologize for this untimely contact. I understand you didn't want for there to be any interference, but we've just received a new contract for you that must be accepted right away", said Deathwalker's female voiced artificial intelligence named Nebula. This news was interesting, yet it was obviously at a bad time for the Gem Hunter.

"You're sure this can't wait?", asked Deathwalker impatiently.

"I'm afraid not, and it seems like we'll probably be getting a few more after that, and one of them might take five or six years, and they're all paying extremely well, just like you always take your jobs", said Nebula.

*grunts* FINE! Nebula, get the ship ready to travel to the first set of coordinates where that contract came from! I'll be right there", said Deathwalker reluctantly.

"Of course", said Nebula, then Deathwalker gets off his comm, and stares out at the openness and what's left of the ruins with that grim look on his face for a couple minutes before he speaks again.

"I don't have the time right now to finish with you Quartz, but I swear to you, the first chance I get, no matter how long it takes until I get plenty of free time from taking in bounties, I WILL find you again, and next time, it's personal", said Deathwalker in a menacing tone as he touched his double scar and flies off, and that concludes the flashback as the whole scene vanishes, and everyone is back in the bridge.

"Wait, Nebula?", asked Amethyst before a strange form of computer data manifests itself out of nowhere, appearing purplish red, in the shape of a weird large orb the size of a door.

"That's my name, don't wear it out kid", said Nebula, making herself known.

"Pure data this one, helps me out around here, runs my whole operation, surprisingly better than me. The ship, my additional vehicles, my soldiers, my money, my extra weapons, everything. I couldn't do it without her", said Deathwalker, as it seems like he's sorta flirting with her. Which is creeping out the others.

"*chuckles* Boss you're too much. Well, I can see you're still busy, so I'll get back to work", said Nebula before her data form vanishes.

"Ha, you do that champ, you do that", said Deathwalker before turning back to the Gems.

"You two try going steady?", asked Lapis.

"Don't be ridiculous kid, she's a good program, but we don't date. Now let's focus on other matters", said Deathwalker.

"Like how you nearly took Rose from us?!", shouted Pearl.

"Hey, be lucky she got away from me when she could, otherwise she'd be in my trophy-case already, as you know, very few Gems manage to escape me, she should've been honored. But anyway, now I finally got the prize I've sought for thirteen years, and soon, your other friends will join you and Quartz's kid", said Deathwalker, and as he was about to turn and look out the windshield, Lapis spoke out.

"You'll lose", said Lapis, and that was enough to get the Gem Hunter's attention once again, and slowly, as he walks up to them, forcing them to slowly back up to the door, he made himself very clear.

"'I'll lose'? *scoffs* Alright kid, since you're too dense to be able to process this whole thing, let me make myself 'crystal' clear. I'm thirteen billion years old, a billion younger than the universe itself, meaning I've watched the birth of nearly all life in the universe, even Gemkind, I'm practically the most powerful being there is, I've earned myself a reputation as the greatest and most successful bounty hunter who's ever lived, I command one of the very few most powerful star-ships that's ever been built, I've gathered up a fortune that easily surpasses any other in the history of the universe, I've got an impressive arsenal at my disposal along with superb combat skills, I command an endless and mighty army that's basically an extension of me along with the ship, all the technology I possess, including that which I'm made of, is obviously extremely ancient, yet so incredibly advanced that very few of the greatest mind of past, present and future are able to understand and master any of it , I've earned myself the title of Gem Hunter, by hunting down hundreds of Gems with great power and skill, and stuck them all in my trophy case, where they're never seen or heard from again, basically removing them from existence! So tell me kiddies, what makes you think I'll lose, to the likes of you?", asked Deathwalker after making himself VERY clear there, as the five Gems are backed against the door while Deathwalker kneels in front of them, and a minute passes by before Garnet steps up to speak on behalf of her teammates and friends, and speaks one single thing.

"You lack conviction", said Garnet menacingly, and for another minute, after putting on a brief surprised look on his face, Deathwalker and Garnet exchange a furious glare at each other, until Garnet quickly finds herself impaled by Deathwalker's right arm long blade, which caught the others including Steven by surprise.

"Convict that", said Deathwalker as Garnet slowly turns to the others with wide open eyes.

"GARNET!", yelled the others in unison as Garnet "poofed" right in front of them, and two dark red and blue gems fall to the ground, along with the collar Garnet was wearing.

"That'll teach her", said Deathwalker as he picked up the two gems, but as he did, the two started to regenerate sooner than expected before he could stick them in his sash, and he stumbles back a little, making some space between him and the others, and standing before them were the two Gems that make up Garnet: Ruby and Sapphire.

"Ruby and Sapphire!", shouted Amethyst in joy, but those two were a little busy to say hello.

"Oh my gosh! It's them! It's really them again!", shouted Steven, since he hasn't seen Ruby and Sapphire since what happened on the Gem Handship a while back.

"Figures you two would give me some trouble. No matter, I'll soon correct that mistake", said Deathwalker.

"You wish!", shouted Ruby as she summoned her weapon, an oversized red hammer with two slightly pointed ends. As for Sapphire, instead of a real weapon, she seemed to unleash a sonic yell, in a manner of song, loud and strong enough to bother almost everyone in the room, and much more for Deathwalker, and while he's distracted, Ruby leaps up to him and pulls off a hard left swing with her hammer, right in the kisser! But Deathwalker could focus enough to knock Ruby across the room where she lands far aside the command chair, while the Gem Hunter puts an end to the screeching by quickly reaching for Sapphire and pressing her against the windshield with great force.

"Sapphire! Let her go!", shouted Ruby as she was about to charge at Deathwalker for another attack, but then he slightly tightened his grip on Sapphire, of course that was very painful. The other four Gems were gonna try to get him to stop, but the six drones that were running that little control center moved in on them crazy fast and blocked their way, ready to open fire should they try anything foolish, and of course Steven was sill watching all of this in his cell, so he and the other four could do nothing but watch. That's when a collar was tossed out and landed close to Ruby's feet, "What is this?"

"You know exactly what that is runt, you want me to ease up on your partner? Then put that on, so that you're of no further trouble", said Deathwalker

"Ruby, please don't!", shouted Sapphire, but then Deathwalker tightens his grip yet again. Sure Sapphire will just retreat to her gem, but that doesn't mean Ruby likes seeing this kind of thing happen to her partner anyways.

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?!", demanded Ruby as she tightened the grip on her hammer, while Deathwalker does it again with Sapphire.

"Even I can keep my promises kid, I promised I'd come back here to get Quartz's gem, despite it being inherited by her son, and that's exactly what I did. Now put the collar on", said Deathwalker as he tightened his grip yet again, and this time Sapphire couldn't help but yell in pain. This pushed Ruby to the edge, to do what she wished she didn't have to do.

"Alright fine! You win, just let her go", said Ruby as her hammer vanished and she placed the collar on her left forearm. At the same time, Deathwalker stuck the same collar on Sapphire's left forearm before releasing his hold on her and she fell to the ground, followed by Ruby running towards Sapphire and the two of them hugged each other tightly.

"It's okay, I'm fine now really", said Sapphire to reassure Ruby.

"*chuckles* Doubt it", said Ruby mockingly.

"Alright, we're done here. Soon I'll head out and round up the other Gems on this planet, and I'll leave satisfied. Get these brats back to their cells at once", said Deathwalker as the Gems there gave him one more glare before three of the drones escort them back to the cells, while Deathwalker sits himself back in his command chair, and at the same time, the discreet broadcast in Steven's cell cuts out as the monitor hides itself once again. Meanwhile, the Gems were all back in their cells, Ruby and Sapphire were lucky they were both sent back in the same cell they had as Garnet, and the drones leave to return to their posts back at the bridge.

"Can't believe we're stuck in here again", said Amethyst.

"The way I see it, we're better off in here than over there with that creep", said Jasper.

"Good point", said Amethyst, that's when Lapis looked at Steven in his cell, and could tell he was feeling worse than she was, and had felt best to ask.

"Steven, are you alright?", asked Lapis.

"Yeah", said Steven sadly.

"You're not gonna ask us what happened back there? Like how Ruby and Sapphire got here?", asked Lapis, and a few minutes of silence went by with Steven keeping everyone waiting in suspense until he spoke at last.

"I saw it", said Steven, and this got the others curious.

"What did you see?", asked Pearl.

"Everything", said Steven, and it didn't take too long for the others to figure out what that meant.

"What?", asked Jasper.

"Deathwalker had this weird TV start up in my cell when you guys left earlier. It was showing you guys all together on the bridge", said Steven.

"A live broadcast?", asked Pearl.

"Yeah, so I saw everything, you guys talking to him, that weird flashback he showed you…", said Steven before he paused for a moment.

"Even what he did to Garnet?", asked Pearl, referring to Ruby and Sapphire.

"Yeah", said Steven grimly.

"AHH! *punches the wall* the nerve of that guy! He made you watch the whole thing, just to make you feel sad, to mess with your head!", shouted Ruby, and she was about to punch the wall again until Sapphire calms her down.

"Easy Ruby, Deathwalker's trying to mess with all our heads, so that we don't have any fight left in us at all", said Sapphire.

"Yeah, well it seems like it's working", said Amethyst.

"We can't let him get to us Amethyst, we still have Peridot and Lion to rely on", said Pearl.

"*scoffs* You still expect THEM to come to our rescue, after they abandoned us back in Beach City? Give it a rest, they're not coming", said Jasper, but as Pearl was about to put up an argument, she holds herself back, believing in what Jasper said, and with that, everyone just sits there, feeling more down than when they arrived, with the potential loss of their hope looming over them. Meanwhile, the scene shifts over to the bridge, with Deathwalker just sitting there in his command chair, simply watching the thunderstorm rage on, with a whole lot of rain coming down hard on the windshield.

"I'd say this would be the calm before the storm, but I believe it's well underway. Those Gems were still clinging on to hope even when they ended up on my ship, but that's the whole reason I said what I said and did what I did, while making sure that boy saw the whole thing: I wanted to take away their hope first", said Deathwalker to himself. Now, things were looking far bleaker for the Crystal Gems, they were prisoners aboard Deathwalker's ship, the Gem Hunter had messed with their heads, to drain them of their hope, but despite all this, Steven was the one who still wouldn't stop hoping.

"Peridot, Lion, I hope you two get here soon", said Steven to himself.

_**Well, that was dramatic, wasn't it? Never thought things were THAT intense for Rose Quartz did you? Well it was, and believe me, it really was that cruel of Deathwalker to mess with the Gems the way he did. Impressive, but cruel. Well I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of this incredible story, when part three comes, be ready to have Big Hero 6 make a comeback! Remember, if you want to check out more on Deathwalker, go to my Tumblr blog called "Awesomeness", under my user name Superman365-Awesome! Farewell**___

_**-MarioDeleon59**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hunt For Gemkind-Part 3

(War Is Coming)

Last time we left the Crystal Gems, they've just been captured by the extremely ancient and powerful mechanical being known as Deathwalker, who was after the Rose Quartz gem Steven inherited from his mother Rose Quartz. The Gems had been stuck on that ship of his for a few days before the Gem Hunter himself finally wanted to talk to them. He takes them to the bridge to talk some more about his stay on Earth, he even goes as far as reveal the duel he had with Rose when he first visited Earth, and what else drove him to finishing what he started all those years ago. Deathwalker's brutality and cruelty seem to keep making themselves known, the reveal of his extremely violent fight with Rose, impaling Garnet in front of them, thus splitting them up back into Ruby and Sapphire, making Sapphire suffer in front of her partner Ruby, even making Steven watching all of that, all of that and then some, to break their spirits, just to make things that much more satisfying for when he leaves them in his trophy room, along with all the other Gems on Earth once he's hunted them down one by one. Despite all that, Steven is still hoping a rescue party will come, and for their sake, it had better.

It had already been five days since Deathwalker had captured the Crystal Gems, minus Peridot and Lion since they actually managed to get away, and the Gems were losing more and more hope with each passing minute. Steven was the exception, unfortunately the dreaded feeling was slowly starting to get to him as well, but his refusal to defeat was about to pay off. One of Deathwalker's drones was doing rounds walking through that corridor, as it examines the cells one by one, and is about to wrap up that corridor after checking on the Gems, a majority of which were asleep or couldn't sleep at all, with Jasper and Steven the only ones still awake. Of course, given this is Jasper, she was bound to snap at the mere sight of one of those drones.

"What? Your master doesn't have the time to bother us himself?!", demanded Jasper as she walked over to the field and stared right at the drone in the eyes.

"Easy Jasper", said Steven, but before Jasper could bring something else up, a slash from a sword came out of nowhere and the drone winds up headless and falls to the ground, much to Steven and Jasper's surprise, and that was enough to wake up the others. Then, revealing herself, was Connie, now a fully trained sword master thanks to Pearl. Connie had shown up dressed in the same combat clothing she wore when training with Pearl, but to make herself look a little more like a master sword fighter, the kid thought it best to go barefoot, but have both her forelegs and feet wrapped in bandages much like her right hand.

"Connie?!", exclaimed Pearl as Connie sheathes her sword and greets the Gems.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late, getting on board was a lot more complicated than we thought it'd be", said Connie as the others, Peridot, Lion, even Greg came up and joined up with Connie.

"Peridot! Lion! And…Greg?", asked Pearl.

"It's no surprise I came along, my son gets abducted a second time by evil aliens, there's no way I'm just sitting this one out. No offense you two", said Greg while referring to Peridot and Jasper thinking back on that little incident a long time ago.

"*sighs* None taken", said Peridot.

"What's the deal? Why'd you guys make us wait this long to bust us out?!", exclaimed Amethyst.

"You think it was at all easy for me to even have the slightest chance of getting the four of us on board this nightmare of a ship and evade the security that's practically crawling all over the place?!", demanded Peridot.

"Whoa, don't get mad you guys were slacking", said Amethyst.

"Try looking in the mirror runt", said Jasper as Steven steps in to keep everyone from starting something.

"Thanks. I knew you guys would come", said Steven.

"Well what are friends for?", asked Connie as she approached Steven's cell, until Peridot interrupted.

"Alright enough of these emotional moments, let's go", said Peridot.

"Uh, did you forget the energy fields keeping us stuck in here?", asked Lapis, then Peridot rips off one of the drone's arms, positions the arm shield at the small space between Amethyst and Jasper's cells in which a small control port shifts into view, then Peridot accesses the panel controlling the energy fields for all the cells, and focused on lowering the fields for cells one through six, and the rest of the Gems were free at last.

"There. You're all free. Now let's move, that drone was supposed to report in another ten minutes, after that, Deathwalker will no doubt realize something's amiss and this ship will be overrun with drones searching for us", said Peridot, but as they were about to head out, Steven stared up at the other cells.

"What about everyone else? We can't just leave them", said Steven.

"There's nothing we can do for them", said Peridot.

"Can't we just let them out so they'll keep the tin heads busy while we make a break for it?", asked Amethyst.

"That's a sound tactic, except this is Deathwalker we're talking about. He'll have the rioting put to an end before we could reach the closest escape route", said Jasper.

"Not to mention how wrong it is to use them for our sake. They're living being after all, just like us", said Lapis.

"Steven, I know how much you wanna help these guys, but Jasper's right. We'll just make things harder for us, and them", said Greg, and unfortunately, Steven had to agree on that, but was determined to make sure they get their freedom as well.

"Wait for us everyone, we'll get you out someday", said Steven, but none of the other prisoners were listening given that they all seem to be sound sleepers.

"Yes, well said Steven. Hopefully, let's go. Lead the way Peridot", said Pearl as Peridot led the others out of the cell corridor. The place seemed like the biggest maze ever conceived, as it would no doubt take hours for them just to even find the bathroom on that thing. But amazingly, Peridot knew exactly where she was going somehow, and luckily for them, their destination wasn't too far from the cell corridors. At last, the group had arrived at the closed entrance to something pretty important as they could now believe what they were looking at.

"Wow, THAT'S a big door", said Greg with awe.

"You could say that again", said Lapis as they all were staring at an INCREDIBLIY MASSIVE DOOR! Once they open it up, they'll see for themselves just why it's THAT huge.

"What could they be hiding behind a door this size?", asked Pearl.

"You'll get to see it for yourselves", said Peridot as she used the detached drone arm to reveal a similar terminal as before, access the controls, and it doesn't take long for the door to open up all the way, and apparently in a smooth and quiet manner. The rest of the group were stunned by what they found, which is something most wouldn't usually make so much of a big deal about, "Welcome to Deathwalker's hanger bay".

"So many ships!", shouted Steven as his voice echoed through the whole place as if they were in a massive cave system. From what they were observing, the hanger seemed endless, with so many groups or rows of the two smaller forms of transport Deathwalker has on his side, that includes more of the same escort ships like the one he used to casually travel down toward Beach City, which weren't crazy fast but heavily armored, and then there's the slightly smaller attack ships that were definitely faster than the escort ships, both kinds equally weaponized.

"This is unbelievable! In all my years, I've never seen this many attack ships in one sitting", said Pearl as Peridot led them through a couple huge rows before finding an escort ship in the spot where it needs to be and accesses the large hatch on the back, "How were you able to understand how to bypass this technology?"

"Well not all of it unfortunately, but ever since I hacked into that entrapment device Deathwalker used during our first encounter with him, I was able to understand at least a fraction of how his tech works. Such as opening the cells, learning of the drones' patrol schedules, locating the hanger bay, accessing these ships, and of course, bypassing the inhibitor collars on the prisoners. Your welcome", said Peridot as she got at the collars the others had and in just a few seconds, they opened up and fell to the ground. And just in time to, as a drone was walking by and heard the clanking of the collars and went to investigate. Seeing as how the collars weren't holding them back anymore, the rest of the Gems could fight back, but Ruby and Sapphire decided to have this one for themselves as the dashed toward the unsuspecting drone, instantly fuse back into Garnet, and tear that drone in half.

"Miss me?", asked Garnet as she dropped the torn up drone, adjusted her visor, and walked back to the others, followed by a big hug from Steven, "That's a yes then. Any progress on the ship Peridot?"

"We're in! And with a few minutes to spare! But let's not waste this time fiddling around", said Peridot as she finally opened up the huge hatch to the escort ship.

"Agreed, everyone inside now", said Garnet as the rest of the group entered the escort ship, which definitely seemed pretty big on the inside as it was on the outside. Nearly everyone took a seat but Pearl, Peridot and Garnet.

"Well what are you nerds waiting for? Get this tub flying already!", demanded Amethyst, but there was a little trouble in the pilot's seat.

"We'd appreciate it if you don't call us that Amethyst. And we're a little busy because SOMEONE won't allow the more skilled flyer access the controls!", shouted Pearl, referring to Peridot, but Garnet was not having any of this go down right now.

"Now's not the time for this you two", said Garnet.

"Tell that to her then!", shouted Peridot.

"I'm the only one here with the perfect flight skills of all!", shouted Pearl.

"Well in that case. Anyone here, raise your hand if you've been able to access even a small part of Deathwalker's technology, therefore the one to actually know how to get this vessel flying", said Peridot as she raises her hand, and waits a few seconds for anyone else, Pearl hesitated, but she knew better than that, "That's what I thought. Now give me a second", said Peridot as she made use of the drone arm shield one more time just to turn the ship on, and within an instant the ship came to life and the control panel lit up, it seemed very sophisticated, but Peridot was able to understand the flight controls as she had the ship hover high above the other ships, then Peridot uses the panel to open the huge hanger door, which wasn't too far from their current location, otherwise if they picked a ship close to the entrance, they'd never get out in time and Deathwalker would be right on top of them.

"Now we're out of here!", shouted Peridot as puts full power to the thrusters and they were out of there, Steven and the others could look out one of the few windows and back to that nightmare of a ship, they wished never to see that thing again, but they all knew this wouldn't be the last time. The group spent about a couple hours in that stolen escort ship flying to some location, until they finally land on some island off the coast of Africa. Not wanting to stay cooped up in that escort ship all night, the group managed to set up a little base camp close to the thing, and everyone had gathered around the fire to rest and talk about current evets regarding Deathwalker.

"What's the deal with this crummy island anyway? We could've just flown that thing back to Beach City", said Amethyst impatiently, clearly she's not the type for camping, especially on an island.

"No, he'd be waiting for us. And he'd no doubt destroy the town in the process as punishment for escaping, and clearly for stealing an escort ship. I doubt he'd leave the town alone now that we've defied him", said Garnet grimly.

"Well then, we could've went to some other Gem sanctuary and hid there", said Connie.

"That's out of the question too, as the rest of you had no doubt surmised, Deathwalker has complete knowledge on all things regarding Gem culture. He'd suspect we'd try to hide out in one of the other sanctuaries on this planet, new or ancient, and have an ambush prepared for us", said Peridot.

"I agree, as much as this bothers us, we should be lucky he doesn't expect us to be hiding out on a piece of land like this", said Pearl.

"Still hate how we lost to a MACHINE", said Jasper through clenched teeth.

"A machine that's existed long before Gemkind and actually surpasses us in every way. Believe me Jasper, this isn't easy on any of us", said Pearl while Jasper luckily calmed down a bit, and Steven looked to Lapis, who hasn't said a word since they escaped Deathwalker's flying fortress.

"Hey Lapis, are you okay?", asked Steven, but Lapis seemed to be distant at the moment, just blankly staring at the fire, then Steven shook Lapis a little before she snapped out of it, "Lapis, I said are you okay?"

"Huh, oh y-yeah I'm fine. Just that…well *sighs* I was honestly terrified the whole time we were stuck on that ship, I still am. It was bad enough I spent years as a prisoner myself, I don't want the same to happen to you and the others. When I looked right into Deathwalker's eyes, I've never felt so scared in my life, I felt like it really was the end for me, and for us. Like I said, I still can't help but feel like it's gonna happen soon enough", said Lapis sadly, but Steven scoots over, places his hand over her hand to reassure her.

"Hey, we've been through worse before, even though this is really different. But whatever happens, we'll face it together, we'll have each other's back, and we'll give it our all, even if we lose. If we do go down, we might as well go down fighting, as a team", said Steven confidently, as Lapis returns a little smile, and the others look to him and nod in approval, while Jasper of course just grunts in approval, that's as close as you can get in terms of nice from her.

"Thanks for that Steven", said Lapis.

"Great speech kiddo, really", said Greg.

"Same from the rest of us, Steven", said Connie.

"No worries, so what's our next move?", asked Steven.

"Not entirely sure, but for the time being, we need to reach the others. We can't risk contacting them, Deathwalker will no doubt have any form of communication monitored, so first thing in the morning, we'll head out and round up the others before Deathwalker departs in a week to search for them. Peridot, you have their locations added to your holo-screen?", asked Garnet.

"Indeed, fortunately I accomplished this a few weeks ago, when everyone had manage to report their whereabouts after relocating in different places all over the planet", said Peridot as she briefly pulled up her holo-screen.

"So, we find the other Gems, then what?", asked Connie.

"Haven't thought that far ahead yet, hopefully we'll think of something. Alright, let's pack it in for the night. Sooner we head off for the others, the better", said Garnet, and soon enough, everyone was asleep, except Lapis and Steven, both laying back on Lion like a huge warm pillow, guess they were still thinking back on what they were talking about earlier.

"Steven, thanks again for that pep talk earlier, I felt like I really needed it", said Lapis.

"That's what friends are for, if one falls, the other helps them up", said Steven.

"Yeah, Good to know. Steven?", asked Lapis.

"Yeah?", asked Steven in response.

"If it comes down to it, and I really feel like it's gonna happen whether we want it to or not, do you think we'd have a better chance at beating Deathwalker than any other Gem before us?", asked Lapis.

"Well…that's definitely a tough one. Deathwalker is pretty powerful from what you guys told me, and from what we've seen up close, he doesn't look like he's got any real weaknesses that we can use, but even he's not perfect. I can somehow feel like he's in some kind of pain, it kinda reminds me of you…back way then when I freed you from the mirror, and you really held a crazy strong grudge against Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl", said Steven, and clearly it seemed to bother him a bit bringing up that little bit of history, worried it'd bother Lapis.

"So, you're saying there's something from his past, something so painful, so unforgettable, that it's been clinging to him for over 13 billion years?", asked Lapis.

"Well, when you put it that way, yeah", said Steven.

"Wow, it's like the pain I've been through isn't anything compared to whatever he's had to put up with. I just wish we knew what it was that's bothering him, like we said, there's no record on his past anywhere. Deathwalker clearly kept everything personal about him from getting leaked around the universe, that's one way of keeping your privacy", said Lapis.

"Yeah I guess, but there's gotta be something about his past we can find and try to reason with him at least. But since he's the kind who doesn't wanna listen, then we'll just have to wait until the fight, and see how it goes", said Steven.

"Yeah, I guess we'll just have to hope for the best, like you usually say", said Lapis.

"That's the spirit, anyway, we should probably get some sleep, it's no doubt gonna be a long day tomorrow", said Steven as he and Lapis exchanged a fist bump.

"Yeah, one really long day", said Lapis as she and Steven finally drifted off to sleep. The next day, everyone was up and ready for what was to come, sort of. They had wrapped up what was left of their little campsite, boarded the escort ship, and were on their way. They were currently flying over the African plains, where Peridot pinpoints three of the other Gems around the northern parts of the Dark Continent, who happen to be Tanzinite, Ametrine and Wulfenite.

"Whoa! Check out those rhinos down there!", exclaimed Steven as he, Lapis, Greg, Amethyst and Connie were looking out the right side of the ship through a couple of the windows, and looked right down at a small herd of rhinos gathered around a small watering hole with a couple of zebras.

"Hey, I bet Lion would love it down there, with all the other lions", said Connie as she turned back to Lion, who seemed uninterested in this idea of hers by responding with a soft growl, guess he'd rather be the only lion around, "Guess not".

"Well I guess he doesn't want to socialize with other lions, or something", said Greg.

"I can't believe I've been on Earth for a year and a half and I've never seen something like this before. This is all so beautiful", said Lapis in awe.

"Yeah, ya got that right", said Amethyst, meanwhile Garnet, Jasper and Pearl were gathered with Peridot, flying the ship.

"How long until we reach our destination?", asked Garnet.

"At these speeds, I calculate at least one hour and eighteen minutes, forty five seconds total", said Peridot.

"Good, maintain course, sooner we get there the better", said Garnet, but this peaceful trip was about to be cut short when a small yellow light on the far left of the control panel started flashing, and that got Peridot a bit nervous.

"No no no, I was afraid of this", said Peridot as she tapped the yellow light and a small radar screen, the white mark is them, and behind them were six green marks, "We've get six hostiles in pursuit and traveling at high speeds!"

"I thought you've disabled the tracker built into this craft!", demanded Jasper.

"That's exactly what I did when I accessed the control panel yesterday! I don't see any other way we could've been tracked!", shouted Peridot.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we have to take out those ships", said Garnet.

"Peridot, what means of defense do we have?", asked Pearl.

"This ship isn't as fast as those fighters, but the firepower it possess is just as powerful, there are dual heavy cannons mounted to the front along with small but formidable rocket launcher, and then there's this", said Peridot as she hit a switch as big turret shifts out of nowhere, and it comes with controls and a seat.

"This bad boy's all mine!', shouted Amethyst as she jumped into the turret and stuck her tongue out at Jasper, annoyed that she was kept from using the turret herself, then the turret moves upward, and Amethyst finds herself on top of the escort ship, with the turret controls in hand and with those six fighters giving them chase, "Alright tin heads, bring it on!"

"Hold fire Amethyst! Peridot, how fast can this ship go?", asked Garnet.

"This ship's maximum speed is equivalent to that of a single standard Earth jet, but those fighters possess ten times that speed, and are far more maneuverable, such as making J-turns at ten Gs'. Even if I had time, I couldn't get this ship anywhere near those specifications", said Peridot.

"Then we'll have to manage. Pearl, take the wheel", said Garnet, much to Peridot's dismay.

"What?! I thought we agreed I should be the one to fly the ship? Or did you all forget the point I made last night when we acquired this vessel in the first place?!", demanded Peridot.

"That's enough! Pearl has much more experience with aerial combat situations such as this, she'll get us through this, now give her the controls!", demanded Garnet while Pearl made a secret smirk at Peridot for getting told like that by Garnet. Peridot finally gave in, allowed Pearl to take control, and quickly pointed her at the controls she'll need to use for this situation.

"This is for the steering, this for the brakes, this is for the temporary boost, this is for the turret, this is for the front mounted weaponry", said Peridot.

"Understood, hold on!", said Pearl as she got this firefight in the skies of the African plains started. Pearl makes a very hard left turn and the fighters followed suit, opening heavy fire on the escort ship, the hull of the ship held well, but it won't be able to take more of those lasers forever.

"Open fire Amethyst, now!", shouted Garnet.

"That's all I wanted to hear! Take this!", shouted Amethyst as she unleashed a barrage of lasers from the turret right back at the fighters, but as Peridot said, the fighters were much faster than expected, dodging every single shot Amethyst fired right at them, "Dang it, I can't get any of them! Hold this thing still so I can get a shot in already!"

"Tell them that, runt!", demanded Jasper, "These rockets can lock onto a target?"

"Indeed", said Peridot.

"That's all I needed to hear. Pearl, ready that rocket launcher, and Amethyst, same goes with the turret. Be ready to fire on my mark", said Jasper as those two readied their weapons, "NOW!"

"Special delivery!", shouted Pearl as she fired a rocket and it went flying right at a fighter and the fighter shot it down as expected, but that slip up gave Amethyst the chance she needed and shot that fighter out of the sky as it went spiraling out of control and blew up.

"Yeah I got one! And Pearl, 'special delivery', really?", asked Amethyst.

"What? It was a good try", said Pearl in her defense.

"If we get out of this, we really gotta work on your puns", said Amethyst jokingly.

"Don't celebrate yet, there's still five more enemy ships on our tail! We can't risk them following us to Tanzinite, Ametrine and Wulfenite and attacking them along with any humans in the area, so we take our stand and take them out!", shouted Garnet as the battle raged on. The skies high above the African plains were rife with heavy laser fire as the escort ship and five remaining fighters exchanged various blasts like crazy. Two fighters quickly maneuvered to the front of the escort ship and were able to severely damage the sides of the ship along the way and started to fire at the front, but this gave Pearl a chance to fire back at the two fighters with the front mounted lasers, destroying one while badly damaging the other. That damaged fighter tries to maneuver out of the way, but Pearl quickly fired a couple of rockets, completely obliterating it.

Meanwhile, the last three fighters were giving Amethyst a hard time, not one of them let up much on their efforts, but Amethyst got her chance when one fighter separated from the other two, then Amethyst locked on and opened fire at that one fighter, which flew to its left hard to dodge the laser fire, but blindly flew into one of the other two fighters and damaged one of the thrusters, and then that fighter accidentally fired at that same fighter that crashed into it, and Amethyst used this as a chance as she opened fire and wiped out those two distracted fighters, finishing them in an instant. Only one fighter left, but this one wasn't gonna make the same mistakes as the others so it moved side to side at quick speeds, and Amethyst wasn't able to land a single shot, while the fighter made more progress as it landed so many laser shots on the top, back, even the sides of the escort ship, clearly that last fighter needed to go, otherwise that escort ship is gonna end up in pieces, and with the group inside as well. Pearl had one crazy idea as she had the fighter start to chase them, she knew she couldn't outfly that thing, even with the boost, but she was counting on it, and as the fighter was closing in fast, within a few inches from the escort ship, Pearl quickly hit the brakes on that thing, putting the fighter in front of the escort ship, and Amethyst and Pearl used all their combined fire power on the fighter, and it was finished.

"Yeah! It's raining drone guts out there!", shouted Amethyst as she exited the turret and hugged Pearl, sharing this achievement with her.

"I'll admit, that was a good one there", said Pearl.

"See? Leave the puns to me, and I'm guaranteed to nail it", said Amethyst.

"Great work, both of you did fantastic", said Garnet.

"That was amazing! That flying was amazing! YOU two were amazing!", exclaimed Steven in joy.

"Well I suppose it was, *chuckles* awesome", said Pearl.

"Sounds weird when she says it", said Lapis.

"Sounds weird when YOU say it", said Jasper.

"I'm pretty sure that was as terrifying as it was cool", said Greg.

"It wasn't THAT scary Mr. Universe", said Connie.

"Actually it was, no offense Connie", said Pearl.

"Alright, with those fighters out of commission, we can resume our mission. Pearl, back to the controls", said Garnet.

"Of course", said Pearl as she was about to get back into the pilot's seat, but then she notices a small red flashing light on the console, and so do the others.

"Is it more of those ships?", asked Amethyst as Peridot ran over to inspect it, and she was much more nervous now than earlier.

"No, someone's hailing us", said Peridot grimly.

"Who is it?", asked Steven.

"Take a guess", said Jasper as the console instantly projected a full size version of a hologram of Deathwalker, looking down on the group with a smirk on his face, while nearly everyone gave him an angry look in response to this.

"Deathwalker", said Steven.

"You're quick as ever", said Deathwalker jokingly.

"Yeah? Well…you're not all there", said Steven, and then feeling a little embarrassed.

"Ooo, good one. If you had another minute you would've come up with a decent comeback", said Deathwalker.

"THIS is Deathwalker?! He's a lot more terrifying than you guys said he'd be", said Greg nervously.

"It's okay dad, he can't hurt us here. How'd you find us Deathwalker? We switched off the tracking device for this ship already", said Steven, followed by a few seconds of Deathwalker slowly and quietly laughing in response to that, much to the group's dismay.

"You're all my property now kid, and no matter what, I never lose track of my property", said Deathwalker.

"That doesn't answer the question", said Garnet.

"I told you, all of my tech is basically an extension of me, and I mean ALL of it. I could do anything to this one escort ship with a thought, like for example, THIS", said Deathwalker as the ship quickly shot downward and is headed straight for the ground. Pearl rushes to the controls and tries desperately to pull up, but there was no effect, it looked like this was it for them, but then the escort ship pulls up and regains high altitude, and everyone was able to move again and take a breather, while still a bit stunned about that near-death experience they just had.

"That was too close!", shouted Connie.

"That's the point I was making. I could end your lives right here and now, I could have this escort ship come back to me, or even go to you and bring you all back in person, but I won't", said Deathwalker.

"I hope you're not expecting a thank you note", said Lapis, then Deathwalker's smirk fades away.

"I expect you to understand why", said Deathwalker, waiting for the answer, then it comes to Steven.

"You're mad at us, and you want to punish us", said Steven.

"Exactly. What'd you think kid that you and your friends here could escape from me and pilfer something from my infinitely massive toy-box no strings attached? You never managed to think this through, THAT'S one of the problems with you Gems. And that's one of the reasons how and why I've always been able to hunt down your kind all these years without any trouble. But back to now, you've all caused me too much trouble with your actions, and all actions have consequences", said Deathwalker.

"What, you're gonna lecture us to death? That's original", said Amethyst sarcastically.

"I'm not playing this time, and I'm thinking bigger. I know about your superhero friends called Big Hero 6, so instead of going after just you all, I'm gonna show you what happens when someone would dare to mess with my stuff and waste my time", said Deathwalker.

"You're planning on going to San Fransokyo to destroy Big Hero 6", said Garnet grimly.

"Along with the city, and everyone in it", said Deathwalker.

"No! You can't do that! It's us you want, leave them alone!", pleaded Steven.

"I'm not backing down from this kid. You forced my hand, so now I'm gonna make you suffer for it. So go ahead, try to gather the other Gems, and go to San Fransokyo, save that precious city of theirs, you'll just prove me right", said Deathwalker.

"Prove you right? About what?", asked Lapis.

"That like nearly every other being in the universe, you're all just puppets, letting others fiddle with your strings, for the sake of meaningless beliefs like justice and conquest. Before there were just the Crystal Gems against the Homeworld Gems, dating all the way back to that Gem War for this planet. The two factions blindly allowed Rose Quartz and Yellow Diamond to boss them around, use them as their puppets and look were it got them: nearly all of them ended up dead, corrupted or lost. The same goes with the rest of you, you were never free to begin with, you've always had your precious leaders play around with you like their puppets. I was actually like you once before, I had strings, but now, I'm free. There are no strings on me", said Deathwalker menacingly as this was bothering the group on a very deep level, and a small part of them thought he was right.

"No! None of that is true! We each have our own lives, our own hearts! We chose to follow our leaders and their beliefs regardless of the consequences! We are our own selves!", shouted Pearl on everyone's behalf, determined not to let these lies mess with them more than what else has been done to them, but Deathwalker seemed unimpressed.

"*scoffs* yeah keep telling yourself that kid, in fact I'd actually like to see you prove me wrong. I'll make my way to San Fransokyo in about a week so I can enjoy a little bit of my downtime. And by the time I'm done, I'll have some nice spots in my trophy room with your names on them, so enjoy your so-called freedom while you still can kids, have a good day", said Deathwalker with a smirk as the hologram fades away, leaving the group alone on that escort ship with so much to think about, even though they know none of it is true.

"Garnet, you don't think any of that's true, about us, do you?", asked Amethyst.

"I know it isn't. Whatever happened to Deathwalker set his mind to believe something like that, but clearly this will trouble us, we'll struggle to stay on track and save the city, so it's not just about beating him, it's about whether he's right", said Garnet.

"We know it's not true. Pearl, like you said, we're our own people, we make our lives the way we want, no matter what. So I'm all for beating Deathwalker and proving him wrong!", shouted Steven, and while it took a couple minutes to set in, everyone else was on board with him.

"You're no grand leader, but you're close enough, so I'm in", said Jasper.

"Even if I wanted to abandon this lost cause, I'm bound by my duties, so you have my support", said Peridot.

"You helped me live a life again, I'd back you up anytime", said Lapis.

"I said I wanted to be a part of your universe, and I meant what I said", said Connie.

"RAWR", roared Lion, obviously meaning he's with Steven.

"You're my only family left in this world kiddo, I'm not gonna abandon you", said Greg.

"Clearly, we're with you too", said Pearl.

"I supported your mother, you can expect the same from me", said Garnet.

"Dude like I said, you're a Crystal Gem too, it wouldn't be the same without you. And I'm definitely coming if it means we can finally smack that tin head right into the ground", said Amethyst.

"Glad I could help", said Steven.

"Alright then. Pearl you take the wheel again. Peridot, start loading up those locations. Let's round up the others and head for San Fransokyo", said Garnet as those two did what was asked for them and they all got back on track. After picking up Ametrine, Tanzinite and Wulfenite in northern Africa, they started to make trips to other places around the world, rounding up the other Gems. The Crystal Gems travel to so many locations, bringing in all the other Gems, from Jade and Moonstone messing around in China, to Emerald and Turquoise traveling in Ireland. From Fluorite and Aquamarine traversing the Australian Outback, to Zircon and Spinel exploring the icy landscapes in Russia, as well as Topaz, Beryl and Azurite seeing some sights in Madagascar. Those Gems were doing some big things while trying to get used to Earth aside from exploration, like getting into a few huge fights or misunderstanding plenty of Earth standards from sports to animal care, but they managed. It took two days overall for the other Gems to be brought in, and at last, they could all travel to San Fransokyo, home of Big Hero 6. As much as Steven would've loved to let the other Gems get to sight-see, they knew they had bigger problems on their hands. Wasting no time, they made their way to the Tadashi Hamada building, hoping the team is there already, and with the ship in stealth mode luckily, so they don't risk causing a panic. They were lucky the place had already closed and that the six heroes themselves were the only ones left inside, wrapping things up, that'll make things much easier, so the original Gem group goes inside first to say hello and warn them, and Big Hero 6 were definitely surprised to see their friends again.

"Hey! Guys, check out who decided to pay us a visit!", shouted Hiro as he points at what the others should see, and they were quite surprised themselves.

"Hola Crystal dudes! Nice to see you again!", shouted Fred.

"They're not all dudes nit-wit, but yeah, what he said", said GoGo.

"Hello", said Baymax.

"What's up guys?", asked Wasabi.

"Hi! It's so great to have you all here!", shouted Honey Lemon, but then as they all say got together and greeted properly, they noticed Peridot and Jasper, then things got a little awkward.

"Awkward", said Fred, followed by a brief silence before Peridot stepped in.

"Oh please, there's no need to be nervous, we're all on the same side now after all", said Peridot.

"So just get over it", said Jasper.

"Gee, thanks for that", said GoGo sarcastically.

"Yeah sorry, we're just having trouble getting used to being in the same place as two of a bunch of Gems that almost killed us a few months ago", said Wasabi.

"Look, I know you may feel uneasy with these two here after what happened back on Homeworld, but trust us, they're with us now", said Pearl, and as much as they didn't want to, the six took her word for it.

"So how are things with you guys?", asked Steven.

"Well, running this place, learning, fighting evil on a almost daily basis, the usual. What about you guys", asked Hiro.

"Pretty much the same thing", said Steven.

"That's cool", said Wasabi.

"Hey, while you guys are here, we should totally do lunch!", shouted Fred.

"I don't mean to ruin our reunion, but we've come on important business", said Garnet.

"So, no lunch together then?", asked Fred.

"It doesn't look like it Freddy", said Honey Lemon, "So what's the problem?"

"We'll fill you in when we head down to your HQ, but let's bring in the others first", said Garnet, and the six were a bit confused.

"What others?", asked Wasabi, followed by Lapis heading to the main doors and opening them wide enough to reveal the other fourteen Gems that tagged along, and it was a sight that definitely surprised the six.

"Oh *nervous laugh* those others", said Honey Lemon.

"I'll get the extra soda!", shouted Fred, and later, everyone was already inside the HQ of Big Hero 6, and after an hour of talking and soda, Big Hero 6 and the other fourteen Gems were brought up to speed on Deathwalker, and they obviously didn't like what they heard.

"He's that tough huh?", asked GoGo.

"I'm afraid so", said Pearl.

"This is stupid, let's just fly up to his fancy flying fortress and take him fast and hard!", shouted Wulfenite.

"Count me in on that", said Ametrine.

"No, he'd be waiting. Deathwalker thinks us Gems are THAT dumb sometimes so let's not give him the feeling of being right about that", said Tanzanite.

"Exactly, now let's talk about preparations for his arrival", said Garnet.

"Agreed, I'll contact the mayor shortly and have him order a city-wide evacuation, not a single other person stays in the city", said Hiro.

"I still can't believe we get to fight Deathwalker the Gem Hunter! This is beyond wicked!", shouted Topaz.

"This is a battle that'll go down in history! It will be glorious!", shouted Jade.

"This isn't wicked OR glorious! You guys forget that no Gem's ever been able to defeat him", said Lapis just to make sure some people didn't lose their focus.

"Exactly! That'll make this even more exciting!", shouted Topaz.

"I have to side with Lapis on this Topaz, if we're not careful, none of us might walk away from this fight", said Beryl.

"Chill Beryl, this one's in the bag", said Topaz.

"Beryl's right, we've already seen and faced what Deathwalker has, he's really tough. We don't know if he really can be beaten, but that doesn't mean we can't try, and help keep this city safe", said Steven.

"In case you forgot, this is Deathwalker we're talking about, the GEM HUNTER, and for us Gems, those are some pretty low odds", said Turquoise.

"He's kinda right about that Steven", said Emerald.

"You all volunteered for coming to Earth when Yellow Diamond asked you, and that includes helping people. So here's your chance guys, to be heroes", said Steven, and one by one, after a minute of thinking, the other fourteen Gems stepped up as a sign of agreement. Glad to see this, Steven then turns to Big Hero 6 to see if they're really in on this, "I know you guys are heroes too and this is your home, but we basically dragged you into this mess of ours, so you can say no if you'd like".

"Hey, it's cool, after what happened the last time you guys came here, we'd have your back anytime", said Hiro.

"You are our friends, and friends support each other during desperate times", said Baymax.

"Taking on a super strong evil robot?! Wicked! No offense big guy", shouted FredZilla.

"None taken", said Baymax.

"You guys came to us for help, so we'll help", said Honey Lemon.

"Well since you guys told us about all this and since he's already coming our way, I guess we're at the point of no return, so yeah I'm in", said Wasabi.

"What the heck? I got no plans this week anyway", said GoGo, and that was enough for the Gems to hear.

"Alright it's settled then. Let's get started", said Garnet.

"Not to be what humans call a downer, but even with all our combined attributes put to use, Deathwalker still has us outnumbered", said Peridot.

"Yeah, but we have heart", said Steven, but that didn't really convince Peridot otherwise.

"Is that so? Well then, let's see if heart is enough to combat thousands of Deathwalker's soldiers and assault crafts", said Peridot.

"Way to ruin the mood", said Amethyst, but Peridot was unfortunately right, if they can't put the odds in their favor for the time being, they can at least even those odds somehow. But that's when Steven thought up a brilliant but weird idea.

"I have an idea about that! But first, get me some watermelons! A lot of watermelons!", shouted Steven as he raised his left fist into the air, while a majority of the whole group were left a bit confused at this but since this is Steven we're talking about, they go along with his idea anyway, and so the heroes' preparations of the ultimate stand-off have begun. Meanwhile, aboard a certain giant flying fortress, Deathwalker seems to be making preparations of his own for the upcoming showdown, as he enters what appears to be his own massive Research and Development division, where so many different projects are in development, clearly for the sake of his bounty hunting work, but Deathwalker walks over to the very center of the room with a single project at work, nearly done yet very new, he works fast without a doubt. The project looks simple, yet clearly it isn't, as it appears to be made up of eight metal chambers that vary in size but none bigger than him, placed upon a large metal pillar in a circular position, with a console beneath it. While Deathwalker looks over the console, which features a hard-like hologram control panel, to check on the status of whatever's in those chambers, Nebula manifests right behind him in her usual digital form.

"Checking on the latest project boss?", asked Nebula.

"That's right", said Deathwalker without even pausing for a moment to turn and face her.

"Look boss, if you're upset at me regarding the Gems I'm sorry. That Peridot one that snuck aboard with the lion and those two humans somehow got past the security protocols I programmed into the drones patrolling at that time", said Nebula, then Deathwalker stopped for a moment, and finally turned to face her.

"We all make mistakes kiddo, mine was underestimating those Gems, one that I won't make again", said Deathwalker menacingly as he turns back to looks at the eight chambers.

"They're turning out just fine boss, just like they're father", said Nebula.

"Indeed they are, and they'll make their dear old dad proud no doubt about it. Just wait until those Gems get a load of these kids. It's time to show them just what happens when someone gets on my bad side", said Deathwalker as he and Nebula take a good long look at those chambers. Whatever's in them, just might tip the scales in Deathwalker's favor, and for the Gems, that's not good at all.

_**Looks like Deathwalker has something very special locked away in those eight chambers, and that means the Gems are in for a brutally hard time when he shows up in San Fransokyo for the showdown. Well, I hoped you've enjoyed part three of this thrilling story, and how it's nice to finally see Big Hero 6 again! If you're eager for the final chapter to this story, which I guarantee will be the most epic of the four, don't worry about the wait, I intend to wrap things up before summer's end, so sit tight! Farewell!**_

_**-MarioDeleon59 **_


	4. Chapter 4

Hunt For Gemkind-Part 4

(The Storm Has Arrived)

Last time we left the Crystal Gems, they had finally escaped from the behemoth city-sized nightmare ship of the ancient and powerful mechanical bounty hunter known as Deathwalker. With a surprise rescue from Connie, Peridot, Lion and Greg, the rest of the Gems were able to steal an escort ship and escape undetected, or so they thought. The next day, after spending the night on an island in the middle of nowhere, the group had started flying over the African Plains to warn the other Gems on Earth of the fearsome Gem Hunter, but that's when six of his powerful fighters came chasing after them, leading to a fierce air battle over the Plains of Africa. It was hard as heck, but they managed to wipe out every one of them, but then things took a sharp turn for the worse when Deathwalker himself projects a hologram of himself on the stolen escort ship, feeling awfully furious with Steven and the Gems for evading his capture, stealing from him, wasting his time, and simply not giving in to their despair. Seeking to get back at them for the trouble they've caused him, Deathwalker plots to travel to SanFransokyo within a week to flatten the whole city and everyone in it. To stop him, Steven and the Gems rush all over the world to gather their other Gem comrades, and then head straight for SanFransokyo to meet up with their close friends Big Hero 6, to come up with a plan of action, evacuate the city, and set everything up for Deathwalker's eventual attack, while Deathwalker prepares for the attack himself with eight strange human sized chambers holding a special new weapon he's just started on yet he's made quick work of it. The time has come, the stage is set, the final fight between The Crystal Gems and Deathwalker has begun, but the end result will be whether or not Steven is able to have a real face-off with the Gem Hunter himself.

At last, a week has passed since Deathwalker had declared his threat to the city of SanFransokyo, leaving the Crystal Gems to make all the necessary preparations such as evacuation of the entire city thanks to the combined efforts of the Gems, Big Hero 6, and the several other Gem allies staying on Earth for a while. The city had been completely emptied out, not a single person was left roaming the place, the streets partly littered with some empty cars, most likely left by those who were in too much of a panic to drive out of there. Not to mention all sorts of personal belonging strewn around the streets and sidewalks, cell phones, handbags, luggage, little girls dolls, the works, all abandoned by their owners who didn't have the time to keep them close. Then the scene shifts to a large rooftop, which Peridot decorated with some equipment such as her own robonoid cameras monitoring almost all around the city, and Steven, Hiro, Baymax, Garnet, Pearl, Lapis and Peridot of course, were remaining vigilant while keeping a close eye on the sky, while Amethyst, Jasper, and the rest of the Gems and Big Hero 6 formed different teams of two across multiple skyscraper rooftops, waiting for Deathwalker to make his grand entrance. Peridot was the first to speak in quite a while as she used her cameras to monitor the streets.

"This is taking too long. I'm so bored waiting for him I'm tempted to calculate the chances of him even showing up. Guess what? It's a zero", said Peridot in slight frustration as she spent the whole night monitoring the streets through her cameras in case Deathwalker wasn't into making a big appearance and would rather sneak in and ambush them all with ease.

"Stay sharp, Deathwalker isn't one to make idle threats. He'll be here soon enough", said Garnet as she dematerialized one of her gauntlets to reach for an earpiece Peridot crafted for her and everyone else, "This is Garnet, all clear in the Downtown quadrant. Everyone report in".

"This is Ametrine and Wulfenite checking in", said Ametrine.

"Tanzanite and GoGo checking in", said Tanzanite.

"Wasabi and Moonstone checking in", said Wasabi.

"Jade and Honey Lemon prepared for BATTLE!", shouted Jade which startled Honey Lemon a bit.

"FredZilla and Turquoise are checking in baby!", shouted FredZilla while Turquiose found that outburst by Fred more annoying than what he usually expects from his close pal Emerald.

"Fluorite and Aquamarine checking in", said Aquamarine.

Zircon and Spinel checking in", said Zircon while Spinel just sat there crushing some little rocks with that huge hammer of hers impatiently waiting for the fighting to start already.

"Topaz, Emerald, Azurite and Beryl ready to go!", shouted Topaz, clearly the most excited about this showdown of the century besides Fred.

"Alright then, remain in position everyone. We should be expecting Deathwalker to arrive at any moment", said Garnet but as she switches off her earpiece, Peridot notices something strange going on with some of her instruments, as they either glitch out or they go in and out.

"Something's not right. My instruments aren't functioning properly", said Peridot as Steven, Garnet and the others run over to check it out themselves.

"Is it some sort of electrical magnetic anomaly?", asked Pearl.

"No, I've shielded my tech from meager problems such as those, this is something else. But the most intriguing unknown malfunction would be this upper left monitor. I've been using it to make sure no human aircraft such as those commercial flyers don't enter the airspace. But there's something about it, it seems to be operating in some way, yet it can't maintain the image of whatever it's trying to acquire a signal from. It's as if whatever this is that's being detected is somehow…cloaked", said Peridot in slight despair as the others with her slowly realize that can only mean one thing: Deathwalker.

"He's here", said Lapis in fright. And how right she was, as the sky high above them was starting to fade away and shift into a certain silver and terrifying shape. It took a whole three minutes for the cloaking field around the ship to fade away and reveal what it was hiding, and as promised, the ship was so massive, it stretched all around the farthest ends of the city, bigger than most ships imaginable, and everyone geared up, ready to move the second Deathwalker strikes. About five minutes have passed and nothing happened, yet the heroes remained ever so vigilant, knowing it best not to underestimate THIS being.

"What's going on? He's not doing anything", said Steven.

"Any ideas Garnet?", asked Hiro, but Garnet simply shrugged her shoulders and muffled something that sounds like an "I don't know" kind of thing, figures even she doesn't have all the answers.

"Let's get him now! FredZilla leaping into action!", shouted FredZilla as he leapt high below the ship and unleashed a fire hurricane attack on the exterior before falling back to his post, not a single scorch mark on that thing, "Bummer"

"Can't believe YOU'RE my teammate for this fight", said Turquoise in annoyance.

"Fear not my lizard comrade! A task like this requires a more GEM-LY touch! Attack!", shouted Jade as he leapt up to the ship himself.

"Yeah, I don't think that was such a good joke", said Honey Lemon. Then Jade summons his blaster and unleashes a heavy bolt of energy at the ship, lands back on his rooftop, and checks out his handy work, yet there's nothing there, not even a scuff mark.

"Impossible!", shouted Jade in disbelief and shock.

"Well THAT was sure a gigantic failure. Anyone got any better ideas?", asked Turquoise in a mostly sarcastic manner.

"I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA!", shouted Jade.

"Is it shooting at the ship…again?", asked Turquoise sarcastically, again, and Jade stood there for a few moments in silence, and shame.

"Not anymore", said Jade sadly as he lowered his blaster.

"Don't tell me this tin jerk's just waiting for us to hand ourselves over to him on a fancy silver platter, is he?! I was expecting a fight!", demanded Spinel impatiently swinging her huge hammer back and forth, but then a few large pond-sized holes started to open up on the bottom of the ship and Spinel readied her hammer with a rather big grin on her face.

"You and your big mouth", said Zircon, and then that's when it started: over dozens of Deathwalker's soldiers started to fly out in droves, blasting all over the place, and then at their targets.

"Everyone, spread out and give them everything you've got!", shouted Garnet as the various teams started their own attack and moved to other rooftops while Peridot stayed behind and coordinated their attack patterns from there, with her control platform providing a protective barrier for her, thus the battle had begun. Steven, Lapis, Hiro and Baymax hwere the first to make their move against a whole swarm of drones.

"My core programming forbids me from inflicting critical injuries, you will not be seriously hurt", said Baymax as he shot straight at some drones high around a skyscraper, dodged their lasers left and right, and unleashed a flurry of attacks ranging from hammer fists to roundhouse kicks to his trademark rocket fists. While Hiro covered for his best pal down below on the streets.

"I'm pretty sure they would've felt that, big guy", said Hiro as six drones surround him and attempt to lock on to their target, but no before Hiro quickly unleashed his microbots and had them attack in the manner of spikes shooting out of the ground, completely obliterating them. Meanwhile Steven and Lapis show just how well in sync they really are, as Lapis would make use of her water wings to fight on land in in the air, while fire multiple exploding arrows at her targets prior to piercing and slicing them up with the blades on her bow, and whenever a few stray drones would attack her without her notice, Steven would intercept them with the aid of one of the few experimental flask jet packs Peridot cobbled together in her spare time, with Hiro's help of course, deflect their attacks with his shield before hitting them back with it then throwing it at high speeds, taking out some of the drones while it flies right back at him, catching it, then going to work on them with his mother's sword.

Then there's Amethyst and Jasper, who were cornered by several drones, but that means serious trouble for those drones. Amethyst would use her whip to let out a flail of energy at a whole wave of drones while Jasper went in charging like a mad rhino with her crash helmet, mowing down drones left and right while firing a powerful laser from the end of that helmet.

"You worthless hunks of metal! I'll tear down every last one of you!", shouted Jasper as she just slammed her crash helmet in the face of a drone.

"Yeah girl! Let it out! Get crazy!", shouted Amethyst as she and Jasper both switch to their dash attacks and mow them all down in a minute, robot parts flying everywhere.

Garnet and Pearl work together to fend off a bunch of drones that have them backed up against a wall, but this is nothing to them. Garnet would charge in with her massive gauntlets, punching drones left and right and even use her own rocket fist technique a few times while also unleashing a ground attack that would knock them off their feet before delivering the kill blow. While Pearl backs her up and effortlessly slices, knocks and kick around many drones with her spear while doing her trademark ballet dance, and even firing a few lasers from her spear as well. Those two would even fuse into their classy and mighty fusion Sardonyx and gracefully knocks some drones around the place with her giant war hammer.

Ametrine and Wulfenite get in on this as Ametrine evades and swings away at some drones with her powerful stun baton while Wulfenite lets out an all-out blitz with hid mighty dual laser pistols on some other drones, leaving so many of them riddled with laser holes or zap marks.

"This is awesome! Starting to take back all the junk I said about this planet already", said Wulfenite as he grabs a drone and blasts its head off.

"Yeah? Well keep your head in the game dude, because I'm about ahead of you by eight", said Ametrine while she thrusts her stun baton through a drone's chest and overloads it with that thing's mighty power.

"We'll see about that girly!", shouted Wulfenite as he then fires one concentrated blast that wipes out ten drones at once, now he outpaces Ametrine.

"Oh it's on now!", shouted Ametrine as she and Wulfenite started their little competition.

Meanwhile Tanzanite and GoGo are really kicking butt out there. Tanzanite is fiercely slicing up drones with her hook swords and using them to fling other drones at GoGo as she uses her magne-discs as projectiles and cuts them up in mid-air and even speeds past and cuts up some more in the blink of an eye.

Next, Wasabi and Moonstone work well together, with Wasabi blasting and slicing drones on all sides with his laser blades while Moonstone has his back fending off any drones coming in too close with the aid of her dual Sai, tearing them up limb from limb, literally.

Then there's Jade and Honey Lemon, where these to exhibit a rather explosive personality where Honey Lemon uses a multitude of her chem-balls to blow up many drones while several others wind up stuck in place, and they just end up crushed beneath Jade's mighty fist or completely obliterated by his incredible blaster.

"Ha ha! What a glorious battle this is! After this day, we'll be etched into history for all to admire and aspire to for a grand tomorrow!", shouted Jade after sticking his blaster in the face of a drone and literally disintegrating it with one blast.

"A little too much on that, but basically, yes this is so incredibly incredible!", shouted Honey Lemon after sticking a chem-ball onto the back of a drone, leaping away from it and then it goes boom.

FredZilla and Turquoise are on fire, figuratively and sorta literally. FredZilla swats at some drones with his spiked tail before leaping into the air and unleashing a spinning flame attack at some drones already in the air, then Turquoise swings around with his huge pick-axe at breakneck speeds, turning himself into a makeshift hurricane of pain for those drones.

"Too cool, just too cool! This is by far the greatest moment of my life!", shouted FredZilla as he lands and unleashes a stream of fire at a row of drones, while Turquoise finds this more annoying than his outburst from before.

"I'm really starting to regret ever teaming up with this moron. Give me Emerald as my partner any day", said Turquoise as he swings his axe and then it unleashes a wave of power at some drones, which cuts them in half.

Fluorite and Aquamarine were next, and both showed true grace on the battlefield that would match that of Pearl. Fluorite would use his own spear to slice up some drones but unlike Pearl, his own spear would instantly replicate into six spears which his uses to fires six multiple beams of power and obliterating more of his targets without breaking a sweat, while Aquamarine would use her dual cutlasses infused with her own water power to hack apart twelve whole drones with just a few swings of her blades and broke into dance a bit, like Pearl would do that too.

Zircon and Spinel were like Ying and Yang, one who was at peace with herself while the other embraced the madness within herself, but both were masters of destruction, and they would truly prove this on the field against their enemy. Zircon would speed up and close to each drone she encountered and struck each of them down with only one hit from each of her dual battle hammers. But her partner Spinel, was more outright with her attacks and messier, as she would swing around her own single but as-big-as-her war hammer and strike one drone into a big group of them, and tends to smash up others more violently and continued despite that they were already destroyed, but at least she got the job done.

"This is the most fun I've had since we came to this dump of a planet!", shouted Spinel as she flattened a drone with one mighty downward swing.

"This isn't supposed to be fun, this is war", said Zircon as she evaded a drone's blade attack and proceeded to knock its head clean off with a single swing.

"Fun, war, all the same to me!", shouted Spinel as she and Zircon pushed on.

Of course, there's Emerald and Azurite, with Topaz and Beryl accompanying them, and those four were also a force to be reckoned with. Azurite and Beryl would gracefully evade and slice up drones, Azurite with her long single bladed staff in which she would even kick some around or knock them around with the other end of her staff, and Beryl with her long rapier, which could emit a power that would let her effortlessly inflict damage to her targets from a great distance. And then there's Emerald and Topaz, who, like Spinel, were pretty messy in terms of the damage they cause. Emerald would use his thick long sword with six huge teeth points to cut through plenty of drones, and even have his blade secrete a green toxic-looking substance which, when Emerald fires at several drones, would turn out to be the acid he would spit out when he used to be a centipeedle, and the drones covered in the stuff would melt in a matter of seconds. Topaz would come charging in with her deadly-looking topaz-spiked baseball bat, and brutally wing, smash and crush any drone that got in her way, even smash their faces beyond the point of recognition, messy I know, but effective. The battle proved to be intense, but the combined efforts of these heroes seem to be paying off.

"Everyone, by my estimation, another five to six minutes at the rate of progress you're all going at will render the drone forces at a more manageable level. In other words, we seem to be winning", said Peridot, and this seemed like a sign of relief or most of the heroes, but not everyone seem so thrilled about this news.

"Aw c'mon is that it?! I was expecting a fight!", shouted Wulfenite.

"Bet you're scared I'd win pal", said Ametrine, but would seem those like Wulfenite would unfortunately get their wish, as the few remaining drones halted their attack, as if waiting for orders, and it seems like that's the case.

"Why'd they stop? We're still alive and they haven't put a scratch on any of us", said GoGo, and Peridot would be the first to find out.

"Oh no…this is really bad. Watch out! More are coming!", shouted Peridot, and this really shocked them all. They thought the vast forces they just fought was all they'd have to put up with, but it seems like the opposite, five times the number of drones that were mobilized before came swarming out the ship and started spreading out, ready to attack. But Steven and the others had a week to prepare, and a lot can happen in a week.

"This looks bad. Good thing we're prepared, let's light 'em up!", shouted Garnet as Peridot gave the signal, and in a couple of seconds, came a huge multitude of Watermelon Stevens out of almost every building, whether on foot, or with their own jetpacks like Steven, some of them were even the size of Deathwalker surprisingly or slightly bigger.

"Deathwalker would be surprised if he knew how many watermelons I had to eat, my mouth was starting to get really numb too. Alright guys, go bring them down!", shouted Steven, as the Watermelon Stevens truly obeyed his command and attacked. Those little/big guys went nuts, flying up to, leaping to, or running toward any drone they could get their stumpy little or big hands on, many drones fought back and took out some of the Melon-Stevens, but there were just so many, it took four or five regular Melon-Stevens to tear a drone apart, or one big Melon Steven to bring down two or three of them.

"If Deathwalker thinks that's impressive, then this will surely knock his figurative socks off! Engage city-wide automated defenses now!", shouted Peridot as her voice awakened multiple flask-designed defenses that she and Hiro also worked on together, ranging from automatic machine laser turrets, to powerful rocket launchers and then some, hidden around multiple points in the city, be it the exterior of skyscrapers or inside them, around street corners, inside other buildings as such, attached to flagpoles and much more. The heroes had turned the whole city as a great countermeasure for this attack. Then that's when Deathwalker responds to this with sending out some of his fighter ships and a couple of escort ships with their own heavy firepower to engage the flying Watermelon Stevens fighting the drones in the sky.

"Come on guys! We can't let those melon dudes have all the fun for themselves!", shouted Amethyst.

"Let's keep going!", shouted Garnet as she and the others joined in again. The whole city was truly absolute chaos, almost every inch of this place was riddled with danger and destruction. Gems, heroes, watermelon clones, robots, ships, lasers, explosions, it was all madness out there! Of course there was still the trouble with some of those fighters and escort ships shooting at some of the flying Watermelon Stevens, but luckily Connie and Lion were on that as they finally joined the battle.

"We'd be crazy if we stayed out of this fight!", shouted Connie, geared up in her usual combat outfit, barefoot, bandaged hands and feet, but with a red scarf tied around her neck, and wielding dual long swords, riding into battle on Lion.

"RAWWR!", roared Lion in agreement as he and Connie made their move. Lion would get in close as he would teleport Connie close enough to land on the fighter, rush inside, slice up the pilot, leap right out as the fighter would take a nose-dive and crash, and then repeat the same with several more fighters while Lion would use his powerful sonic roar to knock many other fighters out of the sky along with a couple escort ships. Even Greg, of all people, came in to help, as he got Peridot to rig the controls of the stolen escort ship to make it easy to manage, like driving a van, a huge, all strong metal tank-like flying van of death!

"I'm honestly out of my own stinking mind for agreeing to do this!", shouted Greg in fear, but pushed on nonetheless, as he would fire at an escort ship to get its attention, which leads to a little chase. Greg leads the pursuing escort ship around a few blocks, until he finally leads it into a trap, made up of a couple hidden rocket launchers, and they proceed to blow the thing to smithereens, while Greg breathes a huge breath of relief. Meanwhile back at her own little post coordinating the fight for the others, Peridot quickly notices a few drones behind her and advance to attack her despite the barrier, put Peridot decides to give herself a little enjoyment by lowering the barrier, transforming her right hand fingers into her blaster and quickly took out all three of them with one shot each before they could react.

"Okay, I won't deny this isn't at all exciting, but I do wonder why Deathwalker has yet to join the battle", said Peridot as she quickly dodges another drone, and blasts it in the head, then looks up to Deathwalker's ship for a moment. Then the scene shifts to the bridge of that nightmare of a ship, with Deathwalker standing calmly in front of his command chair, watching the whole battle from several monitors, but as expected, his attention tends to shift to that of Steven, then he squints in anger a bit and the monitors switch off before his A.I. Nebula appears in front of him, then his eyes return to their scary calm manner.

"That's some fight they're putting boss. Clearly they've better prepared for this than we thought", said Nebula.

I expected nothing less from them, but I believe it's time to put an end to this little game of cat and mouse and get what I came for. Are they all set?", asked Deathwalker.

"Yeah boss, they're seated comfortably in the escort ship, waiting for you to give the signal", said Nebula.

"Good, then tell them they won't have to wait long to join the party with their old man", said Deathwalker as he slowly walks past his command chair, to the center of the bridge, and after three minutes pass, the floor beneath him quickly opens up and he falls straight through crazy fast.

"They'll be with you soon enough boss", said Nebula as she disappeared. Meanwhile at that exact same time, Steven, Garnet, Lapis, Pearl, Baymax, Hiro, Jasper and Amethyst along with Lion and Connie somehow found themselves brought together in the same place fighting drones, until they spot a single object fall right out of the ship.

What's that supposed to be?", asked Amethyst as she tightened her whip around a drone's head until it ripped right off. Garnet had just clashed two drones' heads against each other and threw them aside before she paused for a moment to get a better look at the individual, and knew what she was looking at.

"It's Deathwalker", said Garnet as the others paused to see for themselves. The Gem Hunter had fallen from his ship until he reached the skyscrapers and just floated there, that's when several big and small Watermelon Steven, armed with jetpacks of course, spot their target and seek to engage, but then Deathwalker spots them himself and makes his move to show how those guys bruise too easily when fighting him. Deathwalker flies straight at one Melon-Steven and delivers a devastating right punch that shatters the little guy into pieces, then quickly shifts his left arm into his rapid-fire laser, gets a hold of a big Melon-Steven that charged right at him, and proceeded to brutally blast away at the guy's head and the rest of him in mere seconds until nothing was left before shifting his laser back into his left hand, then extends his right-arm shield into his long blade, spins and slices another Melon-Steven clean in half, unleashes an energy blast from his left hand fingers and obliterates three Melon-Stevens at once, and finally he wipes out fifteen Melon-Stevens in a few seconds with a concentrated stream of his laser vision.

"He just took out those Watermelon Stevens like they weren't even a real challenge for him", said Pearl in shock and awe, mostly shock.

"About time he decided to show his face", said Jasper in anger and anticipation.

"You guys told me he was tough, but I didn't think it'd be this bad", said Connie in slight worry as she and the others ready themselves when Deathwalker takes notice of where they are, moves in at blinding speeds, and makes a forceful landing just about eight feet away from them, standing there firm and calm yet menacing as usual.

"You finally convinced me to make my real appearance, hats off to you kids", said Deathwalker with his arms crossed.

"Yeah well we're just full of surprises pal!", shouted Amethyst.

"So am I kid, guess what? As noble as it was evacuating the whole city, it was just plain pointless. I've got Nebula charging up my Anti-Matter Beam, one of the most powerful weapons I've got at my disposal. Once it's charged at just the right level, it'll be powerful enough not just to wipe out this city and everything in it. But it'll eradiate this whole state and the four close by", said Deathwalker, and this nearly drained the color from the faces of the Gems.

"You monster! You would end the lives of millions of humans just to get us?!", demanded Pearl.

"Without hesitation. You know my reputation, I'd wipe out an entire galaxy if I had to, with me getting what I want, simply that. Not that I care for anything like making others bow before me like some foolish tyrant", said Deathwalker

"That's something we can't allow. Surrender now and maybe we can all get out of this in one piece", said Garnet, but a minute passed and Deathwalker said not a word.

"Listen, it doesn't have to be this way, we can just get along if you stop this right now", said Steven, but Deathwalker had something else in mind as he simply sighed in disappointment before speaking again.

"You really are that dense kid, I told you I don't plan on leaving until I get what I came for, starting with your gem. But before we get started, let me put together a little play date with you and my children", said Deathwalker, and this was very confusing for the Gems and Connie.

"Children?", asked them all in unison, wondering what her meant exactly, Deathwalker's forehead light lit up, and back on his ship, Nebula awakened once again.

"That's the signal. Well kids, your old man's waiting for you now. Go make a good first impression", said Nebula before disappearing again, then the hanger door opens once again, this time releasing only a single escort ship as it made its way through the skirmish in the air, and finally landed right behind Deathwalker, opened the door, and one by one they stepped out, and a very shocked look came upon the Gems as a result of what they were looking at: standing side by side with Deathwalker, were eight sleek silver versions of them, with no other colors complementing their all-silver appearance except red eyes and red glows where their gems would be.

"Crystal Gems, meet my kids: The Iron Gems. Iron Steven, Iron Garnet, Iron Amethyst, Iron Lapis, Iron Jasper, Iron Pearl, Iron Peridot, and Iron Lion. So sorry there's no Iron Connie, is it? I never knew about what you were capable of before I started this project of mine", said Deathwalker as he introduced each of his "children".

"Are these complete constructs of us?", asked Pearl in fear.

"Something like that, but they have their own personalities, they think like you all, because they're literally you, but of course, despite what you're thinking no doubt, they're not under my control, just set by boundaries like any reasonable father would", said Deathwalker.

"'Father'?", asked Pearl.

"How do we know they really aren't just a bunch of mindless machines?!", demanded Lapis.

"Guess we can't blame you for acting so paranoid, after all, you were trapped in that mirror for years, with no one to talk to for so long, leaving you all alone", said Iron Lapis menacingly in the same metallic tone Deathwalker has, which made Lapis flinch in nervousness.

"When I said they had their own personalities, I meant they have YOUR personalities" said Deathwalker "I told you that they really are you".

"We're our father's children, like it or not", said Iron Steven.

"We're not some mindless cogs like you think, our father made it clear to us that we could venture out on our own if we wanted to. And we don't want to", said Iron Garnet, and the Gems remain mostly shocked.

"What's wrong? Did you think a being like me didn't deserve his own family? Well this proves you wrong. I actually had this sort of idea in mind for a really long time with this experimental programmable liquid metal I've developed, but didn't have the right idea of what base I'd use for the stuff. You'd be surprised how fast and how effective they turned out in just a day, not too long after I started working on them in my own Research and Development Division, after I found the perfect base for them", said Deathwalker.

"But why US? Why use us as the basis for your project?", asked Pearl.

"Father said that you Crystal Gems were different than all the other Gems he's hunted over the years, truly unique, so he chose you all. For a majority of you, he was able to collect the ample data he needed from those of you who were in his captivity", said Iron Peridot.

"The collars", said Lapis after realizing.

"Exactly, those collars weren't just to nullify your powers, those were specially designed to absorb the right data from your gems upon skin contact, personality, behavior, likes, dislikes, memories, I got it all. As for Peridot and Lion, it was far easier than what I did with you six. I recovered the remains of my entrapment device that Peridot tried to bypass, which she foolishly left her residue on the pieces. Then there's Lion, that fur-ball, I was able to quickly gather the data from him when I got a hold of him, that and when I banged his head with mine, which meant direct contact with the sensor on my forehead, which absorbed the data I needed through skin contact", said Deathwalker.

"You violated our privacy, took the most important part of ourselves, and molded it into something of your own image", said Garnet in her calm yet menacing manner.

"Hey don't blow a gasket over it 'squishy'", said Iron Amethyst.

"True, but I can't take all the credit, so in a way, I have Lapis to thank for this", said Deathwalker, which left a scared and confused look on Lapis.

"What are you talking about? Tell me!", demanded Lapis with a scared tone in her voice, she desperately wanted to know what she could've done so badly that it would've helped someone like Deathwalker.

"I could tell you, but I think it'd be faster if I just show you", said Deathwalker as one of the compartments on the left side of his lower torso opened up for a moment, revealing a small metal orb, which, upon floating in his hand, grew in size a little bit, then Deathwalker allowed it to float in between the two groups, and instantly projected what appeared to be some slightly old recorded footage of something, but not just something. This was footage of the battle at the foot that massive tower Lapis made out of the ocean back when Steven first released her from the mirror, back when she desperately wanted to get back to Homeworld. As the Crystal Gems would recall, minus Jasper, they were forced to fight powerful water constructs of themselves that Lapis formed in response to their persistence, and they remember how challenging that was, and not in a good way.

"No, how?! This was MONTHS AGO!", shouted Lapis in denial, but she knew all too well this was real.

"Exactly, a long time ago I sent this little drone to this planet to record anything regarding Rose Quartz and anything else Gem-related, but it hadn't reported anything so I honestly put that behind me. Of course, based on this footage I reviewed within the three days you six were in my captivity, this means the drone detected the anomaly that was the ocean getting sucked up into space, used as a makeshift tower. Once it had recorded everything, even that warm fuzzy moment between Steven and Lapis at the top of the tower, it was about to report back, until suddenly, the drone wound up washed away by the returning ocean. It was stuck deep beneath the ocean floor until some kind of debris from what was no doubt a Gem ship fell into the ocean and knocked it loose, allowing it to safely return to me, right at the time of your capture not too long ago. I must say Lapis, like me, you're nothing if not passionate when it comes to achieving your goal, no matter who gets hurt along the way. You were really ruthless to them with those clones, you didn't even hesitate to try to kill any of them, even the two pure humans that were with them at the time. And all it took to calm down, was a little love and care from for bestie Steven. Had I'd known how ruthless you really were, I would've shown you some more respect much sooner", said Deathwalker as he stored the drone back where he pulled it out from, while Lapis just stands there with a blank yet sad face on her, reeling from the fact that she's the reason Deathwalker has something that might tip the scales to his favor, but Steven said otherwise.

"Lapis doesn't need your respect! She's made up for that! She's not heartless like you Deathwalker! She's nice, fun, caring, but more importantly, she's part of our family!", shouted Steven with all his heart, and this really moved Lapis as Steven placed his hand on her shoulder, and the others stand by her, even Jasper, despite her negative feelings. Once again, Lapis finds herself backed up by those who would never let her stand alone, and she couldn't ask for more than them, especially Steven.

"Thank you, Steven", said Lapis as she wiped away her tears. But Deathwalker and the Iron Gems thought otherwise.

"That was unexpected", said Iron Pearl.

"I'd puke at this if I could", said Iron Jasper.

"Rawwr!", roared Iron Lion.

"My thoughts exactly, take them down", ordered Deathwalker as Iron Garnet made her first move by charging for Garnet, knocking her away, quickly followed by the rest of the Gems and Iron Gems engaging in combat, while Iron Peridot left on her own and advanced towards Peridot's location crazy fast. There, Peridot was already aware of what the Iron Gems are thanks to her surveillance, and dropped the barrier around her to confront her liquid metallic counterpart.

"What a fine piece of craftsmanship you are, too bad you're just a cheap imitation of what should be the one and only", said Peridot as she readied both of her blasters.

"Exactly what I was thinking", said Iron Peridot as her hands formed her own blasters, and it was on. Peridot fired dual blasts firsts, but IP rolled out of the way and fired back, which knocked Peridot away from her spot close to her post, that's when IP speeds up to her and delivers a strong kick that sends her across the rooftop. Peridot struggles to get up after such a strong kick, but then IP rushes up to her and puts in some more kicks that she tries to fight off but can't. But eventually Peridot tries to put more effort into it and starts to finally put in a few shots at IP but that doesn't keep her down long, which lead to the two of them rapidly firing at each other, but unable to land anymore blows.

Garnet and Iron Garnet were locking horns as well, or gauntlets, but before IG easily knocked Garnet around while she tried to block those attacks, IG was even able to punch Garnet in the face hard enough to bust up part of her visor. But then Garnet landed a strong uppercut followed by a spinning throw, intercepts IG and punches her right in the ground. But then as IG gets back up, she and Garnet start matching their punches, their fists keep colliding with each other at great speeds, so it's a stalemate with these two as well.

"Nice technique", said Garnet.

"Same to you", said Iron Garnet.

Pearl and Iron Pearl were having it out as well, Iron Pearl would be able to knee Pearl in the gut with grace, and the same would go with knocking her a couple time with her own spear or landing a few slash marks around her body. Then Pearl starts to really fight back with stabbing Iron Pearl with her spear, kicking her back a few feet, then performing a marvelous spinning kick on her. Then it leads to the two Pearls swinging their spears at each other while performing ballet, landing a few cuts but no more than that.

"We know each other's moves all too well I believe. But at this rate, do you really think you can keep up with me?", asked Iron Pearl.

"I can outlast YOU, that's for sure", said Pearl.

Amethyst and Iron Amethyst collided, IA gets ahold of Amethyst with her whip, swinging her around and into the nearby buildings before slamming her into the ground, pulling her in and upper cutting her hard in the chin. Amethyst takes her turns as she head-butts IA following that uppercut, leaps a few feet away from her and proceeds to ram her head on with her dash attack, that's when IA gets back up and she and Amethyst proceed to using their flail attacks on each other with neither of them taking anymore blows.

"That all you got faker?!", demanded Amethyst.

"Oh I'm just getting started squishy!", shouted Iron Amethyst.

Jasper and Iron Jasper charge toward each other, both like mad rhinos, but IJ evades Jasper's charge attack, turns and uses her own dash attack on Jasper and slams her into the ground before pushing her in much further with a laser blast from her crash helmet. But before IJ could move in for the kill-blow, Jasper pounces back up and evades IJ's next attack, swings around and knocks IJ right in the face with her own crash helmet, then punches IJ hard enough to send her flying into one of the buildings. IJ jumps out of there and then she and Jasper both collide with their crash helmets, both struggling to gain the upper-hand.

"No one makes me look like a fool and gets away with it!", shouted Jasper.

"Same here weakling!", shouted Iron Jasper.

Lapis and Iron Lapis were spreading chaos everywhere they flew, as the two fired exploding arrows at each other continuously, until IL pulls a trick arrow on Lapis which briefly entraps her arms before IL delivers a powerful backswing from the blades of her bow and knocks Lapis back to the main battlegrounds. There, the liquid metal trap melts away and Lapis struggles to get up, but then IL lands next to her, grabs her by her hair, holds her close to her own face, knees Lapis in the gut and proceeds to kick her into a nearby building. But Lapis doesn't give up so easily, as she gets up just in time to dodge an arrow from IL, fly straight for her crazy fast, grabs hold of her with her bow, flips over and slams her into the ground and keeps her on her feet long enough a kick her a few times and send her flying into the opposite building with an exploding arrow. IL leaps out of there and she and Lapis then start colliding with their own blades evenly.

"Looks like there's a lot of fight in you after all", said Iron Lapis.

"I had some help with that actually", said Lapis with confidence.

Connie and Lion were engaged with Iron Lion, who delivers more of a beating on them first when Iron Lion manages to dodge one of Lion's sonic roars, grabs him by one of his legs with his teeth and quickly spins and throws Lion across the street and into an abandoned car which blows up afterward. Then Connie attempts to strike at Iron Lion, but he leaps away from her attack, quickly slashes at her arm and then her back, leaving some serious claw-marks on her, then sonic roars her against a light post before she falls to the ground. The two get back up and use teamwork on this faker, as Lion evades Iron Lion's slash attack and head-butts him a great distance away, and this gives Connie a chance to strike as she quickly leaves to big slash marks on Iron Lion with her twin swords, payback for the marks he left on her. This results in a stalemate when Connie and Lion proceed with attempting multiple slashes and sonic roars at Iron Lion while he does the same with his own sonic roars.

"RAWWR!", roared Lion.

"RAWWR!", roared Iron Lion.

"Times like this I wish I could understand animal talk", said Connie.

Lastly there's Steven and Iron Steven, where Iron Steven would knock away one of Steven's attacks, knocks him away with a strong dash attack with his shield, then proceeds to toss his shield against a wall, having it ricochet toward Steven, hitting him hard, repeating this four more times until IS grabs his shield and lands a heavy kick onto Steven, sending him back five feet. Once Steven gets back on his feet, he dodges IS's next attack, lands a spinning shield attack on IS, knocking him aside, blasts him with a beam of energy from his mother's sword, then backslashes IS away. Then IS and Steven start swinging their sword and shield at each other but never land any real blows afterward.

"You're pretty good", said Steven.

"Too bad you're my target ", said Iron Steven. And just like that, all the Gems and Iron Gems seemed evenly matched now in their duels, but it won't be long before the enemy starts to gain the upper hand once again. At that moment, once getting close to each other again by chance while still fighting, Steven and Lapis take notice at Deathwalker, unmoved from his spot since the fighting started, admiring his own handy work, and so they take it upon themselves to try to challenge Deathwalker on their own, see what they can do with their unified skills. That's when they take the first chance they get to knock Iron Steven and Iron Lapis aside, and move at breakneck speeds right at Deathwalker, head high into the air, and try to land a punch and kick on him from above, but Deathwalker effortlessly blocks it off with his right-arm shield and pushes those two away, just a mere six feet away from him. Iron Steven and Iron Lapis then recover and rush to help their dad, but he tells them to stop in their tracks because he's got other things in mind.

"It's alright you two, I'll take care of these two from here", said Deathwalker.

"You sure about this dad?", asked Iron Lapis.

"Positive. Just go and take down some of those fruit clones they have as their army", said Deathwalker.

"Okay then, let's go", said Iron Steven as he and Iron Lapis waste no time joining in on the fight elsewhere. Meanwhile the real Steven and Lapis ready themselves for their own grueling mathc with Deathwalker.

"Don't think we won't fight you with everything we've got", said Lapis with determination, but as expected, Deathwalker was unmoved by this, not one bit.

"You two got guts, I'll say that much, but empty threats don't get to me. Before we get started, let me remind you, you two and the rest of your friends gave it your best to take me down last time and that failed miserably for you. So what makes you think just the two of you will do any better?", asked Deathwalker as he extended his right-arm shield blade.

"Mad skills, that, and knowing that, without a doubt, we're gonna take you down", said Steven with determination as well, a minute passed before Deathwalker said anything else.

"Alright", said Deathwalker as he quickly fired a blast from his left hand fingers, which Steven deflected from him and Lapis with his tough bubble, then he lowers it and the two friends charge toward their enemy. Steven and Lapis swing their shield and dual bow blades right at Deathwalker, who counters this with a swing of his own blade. The three of them seem evenly matched, and get up in each other's face, but looks can be deceiving, as Deathwalker pushes the two friends back with great force, sending them a couple blocks away. From there, Deathwalker briefly distends his blade and fires a blast from his fingers once more, but Steven knocks it away with much effort with his shield, Deathwalker fires again, but Lapis intercepts with an arrow, which causes a great explosion. Determined, Steven and Lapis start making another run for Deathwalker, who tries to bring them down with one blast after another, firing so many times as Steven and Lapis did everything they could to stay clear of those blasts while trying to reach their target. Deathwalker even upped the stakes for them when he briefly opens up the compartments on his shoulders, reveals his twin rocket launchers, fires four missiles right at the two friends, but Steven and Lapis weren't going to deter from this. Steven would slice one missile and use his shield to knock a second one at Lapis, who would slice that one up, followed by another, then firing an arrow at the last missile, countering it, and making it blow up. The two friends finally close in on Deathwalker, and it was intense, as Deathwalker extended his blade again, the three of them were trading so many attacks, with plenty blows dealt to Deathwalker, but plenty more landed on Steven and Lapis.

"You think you're saving anyone? I give Nebula the order now a little early to fire the beam and it's still hundreds dead, if not thousands. Even you runts can't stop that" said Deathwalker.

"We can try to stop you now, that's for sure!", shouted Steven.

"That's right!", shouted Lapis

These three then took their fight up to one of the nearby skyscrapers and continued trading blows and making various attacks, from Steven tossing his shield at Deathwalker, who swats it away but Steven kick flips it and kicks it into Deathwalker right in the face, to Lapis tripping him up with a swing of her bow before leaping up into the air and firing a mini barrage of exploding arrows at Deathwalker. Which leads to Deathwalker pulling a hurricane kick on both Steven and Lapis, followed by quickly shifting his left arm into his pulse blaster, firing several shots until a few of them got the two Gems, then Steven quickly throws his shield at him, but it gets tossed back, in which Steven uses it to swing it down hard on his head, where Deathwalker responds with a solid right punch, then Lapis rapidly striking at Deathwalker with her blades but he blocks them off easily with both his arm shields, before landing a few punches on Lapis and blasting her with his finger-blast sending her back to Steven. As the two recover quickly from their opponent's devastating attacks, they get ready to make another move, until Deathwalker opens up his shoulder rocket launchers once again and simply fires four of them up into the sky, Steven and Lapis seem a bit confused, until they spot the four missiles coming right back at them, fly right past them and explode upon colliding with two separate parts of the building, resulting in the building starting to collapse right below their feet. Steven and Lapis struggle to escape the top of the collapsing building, as Steven fires up his jet pack, but Deathwalker moves in and slices it in half. Lapis rushes to Steven's aid as he plummets to the ground, and grabs his hand just in the nick of time, thanks to her water wings, but Deathwalker was nothing if not relentless, as he got a hold of the two, and the three of them briefly fought amongst the wreckage of the building until it all came tumbling down. Everything seemed to sit still while the rest of the fighting goes on elsewhere around the city, but amid the wreck, Lapis, badly scratched up, desperately searched for Steven, hoping Deathwalker didn't get to him first.

"S-Steven? Steven? STEVEN WHERE ARE YOU?!", yelled Lapis amid the wreckage and searched frantically. A few minutes have passed, until she spotted a shape within the dust cloud, she readied her bow in case in was Deathwalker, but upon closer inspection, it was actually…"Steven!"

"Ow my head, oh hey Lapis, are you alright?", asked Steven, who seemed just as banged up from the wreckage as Lapis was.

"Yeah I'm fine, you don't look so bad yourself", said Lapis slightly jokingly.

"*chuckles* Funny thing, we were getting really close to the ground and didn't have time to activate my bubble, luckily my shield broke most of the fall, still painful though. But it's gonna take a lot more that a blown up building to keep me down!", shouted Steven with eagerness, but in that moment, he felt something, something really bad, that made his big smile fade and a frightened look on his face and Lapis too, as Steven slowly moved his eyes to look down at his chest, and saw what his wished he didn't have to see: a long blade sticking right out of his chest but just barely missing his gem otherwise he'd truly be dead. And Deathwalker, leaning in right behind Steven, was behind that blade.

"Maybe not a building, but a blade will do just fine. Sorry kid, but I told you: I ALWAYS get what I want", said Deathwalker in his most calm and menacing tone yet.

"STEVEN!", yelled Lapis with such shock and sadness yet it was blocked by the sounds of the battle still raging around the rest of the city. But just when it seemed like Steven was truly in his final moments, as he even turns to Lapis and looks to her with a little smile and mouthed the words "It's gonna be fine", Steven suddenly goes up in a cloud of smoke, leaving nothing but his gem on the ground before Deathwalker, which leaves him a bit surprised, even Lapis, slightly relieved that Steven didn't really die in front of her.

"The kid retreated back inside his gem, guess I did keep good on that promise after all. Finally, after so many years of waiting, searching, more waiting, I've finally claimed my ultimate prize. Now I'll know true happiness for myself at last", said Deathwalker with a faint smile on his face as his picks up his long-awaited crown jewel, stands there and stares at it for a few minutes, just taking it all in, letting himself know that he'd finally accomplished his ultimate goal: claiming the Rose Quartz gem. Deathwalker was just about to store it in his special sash, until an exploding arrow hit him in the face, followed by a fierce kick in the chest that knocked him back a few feet, dropping the gem, in which Lapis, the one who struck Deathwalker at that moment, picked up the gem and held it close to her chest, showing that she won't let it leave her sight.

"Keep your hands off this gem! I won't let Steven give up his live like that, not when he's stood by me and treated me with so much love as a friend should since the moment I met him! You're not taking him away from me, ever!", shouted Lapis with tears in her eyes still , yet plenty of anger in her eyes to show just how serious she is, of course, this doesn't scare Deathwalker, not even a bit, all that he puts on his face is a slight frown in frustration.

"Kid, I've gone to a lot of trouble to get that gem, and I sure as heck know I didn't spend so many years tacking that thing down and finally getting my hands on it just to let it get snatched away from me by some Gem brat lost in time. Now hand that back to me and I'll make sure you don't feel a thing when I get ready to stick you in my trophy case as well", demanded Deathwalker, but Lapis responded by holding Steven's gem tighter, and then in a split second, she summons her water wings and makes a mad dash for Garnet and the others, right past Deathwalker, who didn't move an inch, but rather frowned a bit more, all alone among all that rubble, "Wow, I didn't think it was possible even for me, but I somehow just got even angrier".

GUYS! HELP! IT'S STEVEN!", yelled Lapis as she closed in on the others, still struggling with their fight against the Iron Gems. Upon glimpsing the gem in Lapis' hands, they quickly realized what that meant.

"STEVEN!", shouted the Gems in unison, as they find a newfound strength within them to incapacitate their rivals, who will hopefully stay down long enough to take care of things as they all rush toward Lapis, even Hiro and Baymax were able to take notice of this and rush to the others as well. They had all gathered around Lapis, nearly all of them shocked with what they were seeing in front of them.

"How? How did this happen?", asked Pearl in sadness.

"Steven and I, we were trying to take on Deathwalker on our own, the fight got too intense, a building came crashing down on us, Steven got hit from behind, I grabbed his gem from Deathwalker and flew as fast as I could. There was nothing I could do! I just sat there when Steven got hurt, I honestly thought he'd be dead!", shouted Lapis in a frantic matter and saying a bunch of other stuff that was barely audible.

"You guys took on Deathwalker on your own! And you thought something THIS messed up WOULDN'T HAPPEN?!", demanded Amethyst in a fit of rage while Jasper ganged up on Lapis breathing heavily out her mouth, luckily, Garnet broke it up before things got worse.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Steven and Lapis made a judgment call and they went for it when they had the chance. Lapis knew the risks, and so did Steven, we should be grateful that he can regenerate like the rest of us", said Garnet, and it took a couple of minutes for everyone, even Lapis, and Jasper of course, to calm down, even Garnet wiped the tears Lapis tried to fight back, reassuring her that she did her best. That's when Baymax leans in on Lapis, looking at Steven's gem before speaking.

"Steven requires a moment of rejuvenation", said Baymax, and the others were a bit confused about this, but thankfully Hiro almost always get what his best pal means.

"You're right Baymax, you guys told us before that it takes some time for a Gem to fully regenerate into their physical forms", said Hiro.

"Depending on how much time that Gem takes to properly generate a physical form for themselves", said Garnet.

"And this is Steven we're talking about, so it might not be really long", said Amethyst.

"Correct, we'll need to find someplace to better protect Steven's gem until he's regenerated. But these buildings don't seem to be proper to mount a defense", said Pearl.

"Based on my surveillance, I believe San Fransokyo's Grand Park is the best means for us. At the very center of this massive park lies a reasonably large gazebo, big enough for all of us to make a stand", said Peridot.

"That's right, it's the biggest park in the city, plenty of space to mount a defense", said Hiro.

"Yeah, and that means plenty of ways for Deathwalker to cream us", said Amethyst.

"We're out of options, this is our best shot", said Jasper.

"Steven would go with this", said Lapis, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Aren't we forgetting that killer death ray he's gonna wanna use on us and even kill a lot of other people four states next door if he gets us or not?", asked Amethyst sarcastically or something.

"Then let's make sure it doesn't come to that", said Pearl.

"Let's move out!", shouted Garnet, and then that's when those heroes made their move, as they rushed to the Grand Park, evading and fighting drones along the way. Deathwalker unleashed so many upon the city to destroy them and the others, but this wouldn't stop them, not if it means making sure Steven has a safe return. Because of the continuous delay of drones left and right, it took almost half an hour for most of the little group, excluding Baymax thanks to his flight and Hiro with his microbots, but they spotted Grand Park.

"Grand Park is straight ahead", said Baymax as the others raced through the park, which was mostly littered with bits and pieces of fallen Melon-Stevens and drones from the battle surrounding them elsewhere, took out some drones that had settled in the park or had followed them there, and reached the huge gazebo in the very heart of the park.

'Made it. Alright, you all know the drill: keep these drones away from Steven's gem until he regenerates. Don't let a single one of them lay their lands on that gem!", shouted Garnet.

"Not a single one of them is getting through me!", shouted Jasper.

"You'd better hope so, because here come some more!", shouted Hiro as several drones that were following them advanced on their position, but it didn't take too long to tear them apart via whip, gauntlet, spear, crash helmet, bladed bow, microbots, blasters or rocket fists, they were all dealt with. But this moment of glory was quickly stamped out when Deathwalker slowly floated downward and hovered slowly toward the gazebo while keeping a good enough distance. Being herself, unfortunately, and not to mention being just as mad with the Gem Hunter as the others for what happened to Steven, Amethyst had to go and antagonize the bot.

"Is that the best you can do?!", demanded Amethyst as she waved her whip around a bit, ready for more. Deathwalker simply pulled a creepy chuckle, waved his left hand up for a moment, and soon enough, a small army of drones flew from the ship, meant especially for these guys, as they all gathered around him, ready for the order to attack. The group stood there in surprise and a little frustration at you-know-who.

"You had to ask", said Garnet while Amethyst shrugged that off, considering she wanted to talk to Deathwalker like that. So the team readied themselves for him to make his move.

"THIS is the best I can do at the moment. This is exactly how I wanted it to be: all of YOU, against all of ME. How can you possibly hope to stop me, from claiming my prize?", asked Deathwalker with such curiosity in his calm yet menacing manner. A few minutes went by before Lapis was the next to speak.

"Like something Steven would say…", said Lapis as she paused to look at Steven's gem before giving Deathwalker her answer on the others' behalf, "Together".

"RAWWWRR!", roared Lion with such force, and so Deathwalker, with a slight frown on his face, simply waved his hand toward them and began this onslaught, his small army of drones rushed to their targets either on foot or in the air, and the team got to work. So mant drones were swarming the huge gazebo, but this didn't stop the gang, working to fend off not one, not two, but several drones they each got their hands on, there were a few close calls with a couple drones nearly laying a finger on Steven's gem, but Lapis was on top of that, keeping her word on to let Steven get taken away from her again. Chaos exploded around that one gazebo, as they all worked in unison with a newfound strength to punch, slash and slice, crush, roar, blast, whip, and completely obliterate so many drones that were coming right on top of them so fast and in great numbers as if they could take on the whole universe if they wanted to. Seeing them make quick work of his extra army sent solely to deal with them, Deathwalker, now very impressed but mostly upset, felt like he had enough standing by and watching, so he charged in himself as he got a hold of Baymax and the two briefly fought in mid-flight above the others as they took care of the last of those drones. Deathwalker knocked Baymax against the ceiling of the gazebo with a blast from his left hand fingers and moved in closer, but not before Baymax evaded him and sent Deathwalker flying outside the gazebo with a hit from his right-arm rocket fist. And just as they finish off the drones, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot and Jasper unleashed the fullest extent of their energy-based distance attacks while Garnet and Baymax lent a hand with their rocket fists and Hiro with his microbots, yet Deathwalker blocked all of it off with only his left arm shield, as it took every bit of that combined attack. This kept going for a full minute until they finally stopped out of exhaustion or something else, and Deathwalker remained unmoved and unharmed, all that did was show to have made his arm-shield give off plenty of heat, until it cooled off. Deathwalker simply stood there and laughed a bit with his eyes closed and shook his head slowly in disappointment with his hands to his hips.

"*chuckles* you runts never really learn anything", said Deathwalker until Baymax rushed in and upper-cut him hard enough to send him flying to the far side of the park.

"I believe that was quite educational", said Baymax, but then as Amethyst and Connie high-fived in response to this little victory of theirs, the moment was once again ruined when Deathwalker came flying in again and fired his laser vison right at the gazebo, luckily Lapis got Steven's gem out of the way before she and the others got out of the way but were knocked away pretty hard by the explosion of the gazebo, which was now in ruins, with the team scattered around it, still reeling from the blast. Before anyone could react, Deathwalker landed close to Baymax, pinned him underneath his foot, and prepared his long blade.

"Baymax!", shouted Hiro but could do nothing, none of the others could, still rattled from the blast.

"Your armor's pretty impressive fellow robot, I'll be sure it gets a proper spot on my wall when you're dead", said Deathwalker as he raised his blade up high, and brought it down hard. But that's when something got his eye, when his was just a few inches away from piercing Baymax's armor, and the others saw it too: Steven's gem glowing as bright as the Sun, then it started to float right out of Lapis' hands and remained that way for a couple minutes before it started to take shape, and in no time, Steven, fully regenerated, was standing right there for all of them to see. Steven didn't look too different from before, in fact, he barely changed aside from a little yellow star marking on each of his sleeves and the legs of his pants. Deathwalker calmly released his hold on Baymax and focused his attention toward Steven; while the others were just surprised by this sooner-than-expected return.

"Steven?", asked Lapis as Steven turned to her, smiled, and helped her up, and shortly the others followed suit.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, regenerating was a little trickier than I thought it'd be. Just stand back", said Steven.

"You're gonna take on Deathwalker, all by yourself? Steven that's crazy", said Lapis in worry, but Steven his hand on Lapis' right arm.

"I got this", said Steven with confidence, and of course, Lapis trusted him, and signaled the others to do the same, as Steven took a few steps forward and confronts Deathwalker yet again.

"Well, you're looking fine kid, hope that sneak attack didn't leave you scarred for life", said Deathwalker.

"Not really, but since I'm feeling better, I figured we could go another round", said Steven.

"You should know you won't last against me, alone or otherwise", said Deathwalker.

"Then let's make a deal, you told me you're a business person, so this should suit you", said Steven, but as much as it seems like he's thinking otherwise, he's up for it.

"Alright kid, what did you have in mind?", asked Deathwalker.

"If you win, you still get me, but if I win, you have to promise no matter what, you won't come back to Earth and try to hurt anyone ever again" said Steven, and everyone waited in anticipation for an answer, and after a few minutes of thinking, Deathwalker speaks his decision.

"Well kid, you got yourself a deal, but too bad you won't get too much of a chance to make sure you win", said Deathwalker as he quickly activates his right-arm blade and thrusts it at Steven, but that's when he effortlessly kicks it aside, leaps and kicks him right in the face. Deathwalker was a bit stunned at first, Steven wasn't able to move and strike that fast before, but then he quickly shook it off and pulled a spinning swing at Steven, who somehow leaps right by the blade just barely, summons his shield and performs a shield dash right at Deathwalker just as he turns to try another attack. As he quickly recovers, Deathwalker then notices something that event the others are seeing, as Steven's eyes are giving off a strange bright pink glow, as if he's possessed by some great power that none of the others know about in any way, but Deathwalker is all too familiar with this. "That skill, that glow, this is just like what happened with Rose when a first fought her years ago. If you can hear me in there Rose, I have to say it's really impressive of you to grant your son with the same power you used on me in our first and last encounter, not that it'll do him any real good. But then again, stuff like this isn't fun if it's not a challenge", said Deathwalker as he shifts his left arm into his pulse blaster, readies his arm blade as well, while Steven, without uttering another word, readies his shield and summons his mother's sword, and the two warriors charge at each other. Deathwalker and Steven exchange various moves and the small space around them was slowly getting torn up, but not a single blow was landed on Steven, miraculously, and was able to land plenty of blows on Deathwalker, but of course the Gem Hunter won't give up like that, and after about five or six minutes of intensive fighting with the others watching from the sidelines in amazement, Hiro notices something in that fight that gives him an idea.

"Guys, that's it, remember I figured that even this guy has some kind of disadvantage? Think about it, he's hunted hundreds of Gems all these years right? But has he ever fought more than one Gem at once?", asked Hiro.

"Wait, no he hasn't!", exclaimed Pearl.

"Exactly! Deathwalker seems off balance at that moment thanks to Steven, so this means we have to join in and deal as much damage as we can", said Hiro.

"And what about trashing that guy, think we can do that too?", asked Amethyst.

"We'll figure that out when we get there, for now, let's go for it!", exclaimed Hiro as he charged in and the others followed his lead. One by one, Hiro, Garnet, Jasper, Pearl, Connie, Lion, Lapis, Peridot and Baymax join the fight with Steven and pummel away at Deathwalker with little trouble. Deathwalker tries to fight back, trying to swing his blade and land a shot with his blaster at them, but he was too overwhelmed by their own sheer brutality, this was an absolutely devastating battle, in a good way, but not for Deathwalker, never once has he ever been handled like this except when he fought Rose last time. After a few minutes of this, Steven lands one more blow that sends Deathwalker flying until he lands at the far end of the park, again. As he gets back up, he spots something, that's Steven pointing his sword at Deathwalker from that distance and it starts emitting the same glow from his eyes, and that's when it fires a mighty blast of energy right at Deathwalker, but then, the others get the instinct to join in, Pearl, Jasper, Peridot, Amethyst and Lapis with their own energy based attacks, while Lion throws in his greatest sonic roar yet, Connie hands each of her blades to Garnet and Baymax, who fire their rocket fists with those blades in tow, and all of that come together in one huge beam of awesomeness headed straight for Deathwalker. Now there's a good chance even an attack of that magnitude won't be enough to destroy Deathwalker, while Steven and his friends give it a shot anyway, but the Gem Hunter thought something else.

"Bad enough I was bested by Rose Quartz, I WON'T be bested by her brat son and his little idiot friends! Time to give them a taste of their own medicine", said Deathwalker with great fury, and in a blind fit of rage and arrogance, looking to knock their attack back at them, channels an enormous amount of his own limitless energy into his left fist until it glowed incredibly bright red, then runs straight at the beam, and throws a mighty punch right at the beam, but unfortunately for him, things happened differently. As his attack and that of Steven's collided, the power of the two attacks grew into a massive orb in a split second and then it quickly resulted into a great explosion that left the buildings around stripped to their figurative skeletons and Deathwalker was sent flying, again. After that, Steven's eyes stopped glowing and he was back to normal.

"Thanks mom, whispered Steven as he laid his hand on his gem, while Amethyst, Lapis and Connie hugged Steven in joy, cheering and celebrating this clear sign of victory over the Gem Hunter.

"That was totally epic! I didn't know ya had it in ya dude!", shouted Amethyst.

"We're very proud of you Steven", said Pearl, but as much as Steven appreciates all this, he had to change things a bit.

"Thanks guys, but I think it's too soon to be having fun", said Steven.

"I agree, Baymax, tell me what you see", said Garnet, then Baymax carries it out and scans the area where Deathwalker was last seen, then zooms in on where he possibly landed.

"My sensors are still detecting signs of life originating from that location", said Baymax as he pointed in the same direction he just performed his scan, and some of the others were a bit disappointed.

"After an attack like that, he's still alive?", asked Lapis.

"Do any of you believe that attack did some actual damage to his armor?", asked Peridot.

"Only one way to find out", said Jasper as the gang travel toward Deathwalker's current location. From the looks of things it seems Deathwalker was blown away by four or five blocks because of that attack, until they finally stumble upon a huge pile of rubble from the ground around it just in between a couple of skyscrapers. Steven and the others arrive just in time to see Deathwalker free himself from the rubble, still without a single scratch, much to the gang's dismay, then Steven steps up to confront him with his weapons in hand, same goes for the others.

"Well Deathwalker, do you think you've had enough?", asked Steven.

"Gee kid, I don't know, what do you think?", asked Deathwalker with a bit of sarcasm as he turns the left area of his torso toward the Gems, Hiro and Baymax, and much to their surprise and shock, Deathwalker was missing his entire left arm!

"I literally have no words to describe this moment", said Peridot.

"Did we do that to you?", asked Connie.

"Own your own, no, it wouldn't have worked no matter what. But I unfortunately have myself to blame for this. You realize you're the first to ever do this to me? You should fell honored. But back to my point, I couldn't stand you bunch beating me, so I blindingly attempted to knock your attack back at you, wipe you out with it, but to do that, I channeled a great deal of my power into my left fist and punched right at it. And as you can tell, that wasn't such a good idea, what with the power of both attack canceling each other out in a rather destructive way, but not in a good way", said Deathwalker as he adjusted himself and got comfortable, while the others expected him to get up and fight again, regardless of his missing arm.

"If you're going to continue your attack, one handed or not, we won't falter to you", said Pearl firmly.

"Actually kid, what I'm going to do is something really unexpected, even for me, something I never thought I'd really do in all my thirteen billion years of life, hunting, staling and destroying on my own terms…I give up", said Deathwalker, and this really stunned the others for a few minutes until they got their act together again.

"If this is some kind of trick, you'll regret it", said Lapis.

"I don't have any reason to lie kid, I don't do too much of that actually. I'm being serious, you got the better of me, despite everything I've done to put you all in my trophy case, especially you Steven, you really are Rose's son. As a reward for being the first, and of course, the last, to ever beat me, especially this way, I think you've earned the right to know", said Deathwalker.

"Wait, does that mean what I think it means?", said Steven.

"You should feel honored kid, you and your friends here are the first in the universe to know of my origins, but get ready, it's not a pretty thing I like to talk about, or what you'll see", said Deathwalker as he pulled the same holographic scenery his did with his first fight with Rose, when he showed the Gems back on his ship.

"Here we go again", said Amethyst as the others shushed her, and they started to get a good like at what appeared to be, a planet, all metal, mostly gray but with a few other vibrant colors other metals would have, but it all seemed pretty advanced yet ancient, much like Deathwalker himself.

"It wasn't long after the universe was born when my race was born. Now you bunch know very well robots can't appear out of thin air, who or what created us, we never found out, but we were a great race called the Robosapiens, who've thrived on the planet Robotopia. We were a great race that no other could surpass in power or technology, but we were a peaceful race nonetheless, sort of, we'd only attack in self-defense and that happens very little. Our race was doing pretty well for the next billion years, but after years of observing so much injustice around the universe, the High Council decided they've had enough sitting by and letting other races suffer at the hands of the guilty. So they commissioned a special project to be carried out by their Science Division: a group of thirteen built-from-the-ground-up male and female Robosapiens given so much power, no one else could ever surpass them, not even their creators. Armed with the very best weapons and gadgets our kind had to offer, this group was known as the Robotopia Honor Guard this symbol you all see here on me was their mark", said Deathwalker.

"You were part of that group", said Steven.

"Yeah, I was number thirteen in that line. For a long time the Honor Guard policed the universe, seeking out any form of injustice and taking it out, with or without deadly force, though of course we hardly ever killed any criminals, and we did our jobs pretty well. The High Council wanted the Honor Guard to feel welcomed as true and fellow Robosapiens, so we were given out own minds from the start, and in our spare time, we'd all live our own different lives, some of us even got to live with our own families, I wasn't one of those of course, I did fine on my own, stayed focused on my work and nothing more, even had a different name back then", said Deathwalker.

"This actually seems really peaceful, hard to believe a species like this existed such a long time ago", said Lapis.

"What about you, you didn't seem like you weren't happy with this at all, still aren't from what I can tell", said Hiro.

"Far from it, for a while I bought what the High Council was selling to us, until over time I started to realize something, something the others couldn't, I was never my own being, none of us were. They said we were free, had our own minds, but if that were true, then we wouldn't have to play by their idiotic rules, doing this kind of work for them, fighting for a pointless goal of peace for all, when good and evil would never get the upper hand over one or the other, in short, I was just a puppet, and had about enough of it. Now back then, each member of the Honor Guard had their own city-sized flying fortress to patrol the universe in, like mine that you know of today, even then, they all had the capabilities to create an endless army of drones and fighter ships and escort ships, and they were all powered by anti-matter, as a means of using more environmentally friendly fuel and energy for the sake of other planets, and to keep such a dangerous substance away from species who would hurt themselves with the stuff. One day, I gathered everything I needed in secret, broke into our Hall of Records, and downloaded everything there is to know about our kind onto my ship, leaving nothing behind and flew out of there. But before leaving for good, I wanted to make sure I've severed the strings to not only my old life, but my puppet masters as well, so using the full might of my ship's Anti-Matter Death Beam, I aimed straight at my own planet, and fired. In just a few moments, my entire species was wiped out, no one else had time to escape the explosion, and I was the last Robosapien in existence. Afterwards, I even went out and killed all the species that knew of us, to make sure no one else knew about me or my kind. From then on, I started my own career as a bounty hunter, built plenty of my own gadgets, created Nebula to act as my co-pilot, started calling myself Deathwalker, clawed out my own Honor Guard symbol as a physical reminder of the ties I severed to my past, and the rest is history", said Deathwalker, and that was how he got started, and everyone was completely horrified by the twisted act of cruelty Deathwalker carried out.

"You killed them, your own species, one of the greatest and most peaceful beings in the universe, and you ended them all in an instant?!", demanded Lapis.

"I did, without hesitation, and if I was given a chance to, I'd do it again. I don't care how noble my kind was, I was just their puppet, and I was never free then until I wiped them out, thus wiping out my own past. Steven, you clearly sense the boundless pain within me, but not of regret or guilt. I felt regret and guilt a few times before, but not for what I did to my kind, no, I'm in pain because of thinking back on all those years on Robotopia wasted, under someone's control, never really my own being, fighting a meaningless battle for two sides, good and evil, that neither would ever claim victory over", said Deathwalker with no doubt.

"That's why you claimed us to be puppets as well, regarding the Gem War", said Pearl.

"That's right, Rose Quartz and her Crystal Gems, representing good itself, versus the Homeworld forces of Yellow Diamond, representing evil itself, even after the war ended, in many ways, they were still fighting a meaningless battle just to prove who was right about things, and you bunch kept things going for them, still do, fighting and risking your lives for something that isn't worth anything at all. While I on the other hand, I was able to find a calling that wasn't meaningless, where I would never have to take anyone's side but my own, doing things my way and no one else's. I'm free and you aren't, the truth hurts I know", said Deathwalker.

"Sorry to tell you this Deathwalker, but it's really not like that. Like Pearl said, we're not puppets to anyone or anything, my mom saw us as our own people, not mindless soldiers, and she really made us feel alive and special, and we know what we're fighting for, and it's anything but pointless", said Steven with the most confidence he's ever had, yet Deathwalker seems unmoved.

"You're absolutely sure about this?", asked Deathwalker.

"I am", said Steven.

"And does he speak for all of you as well?", asked Deathwalker.

"He does", said Garnet.

"Yes", said Pearl.

"Darn right", said Amethyst.

"Without a doubt", said Connie.

"Rawwr", roared Lion.

"Yeah sure", said Jasper.

"Indeed", said Peridot.

"Totally", said Hiro.

"Affirmative", said Baymax.

"I agree", said Lapis, as Steven was proud to have a solid team behind him, and as for Deathwalker.

"Well, I'm sold", said Deathwalker, getting back up, much to the others' surprise.

"Wait, that's it? You're good now after what happened?", asked Connie.

"That's right, don't get the wrong idea though, my natural beliefs still stand, I won't atone for the crime I committed all those years ago because I don't regret that one bit. However, there's a good chance I've misjudged a bunch like you all, so you're okay in my book", said Deathwalker, but then that's when the Iron Gems finally show up, ready for trouble, when they spot their father without his left arm.

"Dad! Are you alright?", asked Iron Lapis in worry as she hugged Deathwalker firmly before letting go.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'd be lying if I said I've been through worse", said Deathwalker as he briefly stared at the spot where his arm used to be.

"Father, you're missing an arm! How can you be alright with that?!", demanded Iron Peridot.

"Well, I honestly never expected anyone to ever leave a real scratch on me, let alone make me lose a whole arm, Rose and her kid proved my wrong when they did this to me, my scar and the whole arm deal. Yet I've somehow thought one day something like that would really happen, so I prepared for just the occasion", said Deathwalker.

"Wait, what occasion are you talking about father?", asked Iron Pearl, then the light on Deathwalker's right-arm shield lights up, raised his arm and spoke.

"Hey Nebula, you caught all that?", asked Deathwalker.

"Yeah boss, every bit of it, even your arm coming off", said Nebula.

"Well in that case, you know what thing you gotta do", said Deathwalker.

"Boss, the 'Clean Slate Protocol'? You absolutely sure about this?", asked Nebula, before Deathwalker briefly turns his gaze back to Steven and his friends and pulls a faint smile.

"What the heck? I'm feeling pretty generous right now", said Deathwalker, and in a few moments, all the remaining drones in the city that weren't trashed by the rest of Big Hero 6, the other Gem allies and the automated defenses started self-destructing, one by one, they all went up like fireworks, and all the intact fighters and escort ships flew back to the main ship, and if that wasn't enough to wow Steven and the others, the next sight would, as a huge multitude of colored lights shot right out the top of Deathwalker's ship, it was like the biggest and most beautiful light show anyone's ever seen. Of course, as amazing as it was, Lapis was the first to figure out what all those lights were.

"Those aren't just lights, you guys, those are Gems!", shouted Lapis.

"Like all the Gems tin guy here round up all these years? Where are they going?", asked Amethyst.

"I'm having them sent straight back to the Gem Homeworld, where they belong. Don't worry though, they're all encased in those energy fields of mine, virtually indestructible, once they land on the Homeworld surface, the fields will safely deactivate and they can regenerate, though it might be stiff for them at first, being stuck in their own gems all those years aboard my ship, and I'm sure you're Yellow Diamond will get them back up to date on what's been going on since they were captured. I'll also be having plenty of my escort ships drop off all the other prisoners I've got as well", said Deathwalker.

"What's the point of this pops?", asked Iron Amethyst.

'Think of all of this as my retirement party, I had it set from the start in case anyone ever got the best of my like what happened today. I thought if anyone somehow managed to beat me like this, there was no point in going on doing what I do, so I'd hang up my figurative gloves, free all the Gems and prisoners I got, and enjoy the best retirement has to offer. You know, since I'm quitting this whole bounty hunter business, it might not be as interesting as it would've been if I hadn't pull this, so if you kids wanna stick with your old man, it's your call", said Deathwalker.

"Our place is with you dad, we said we'd stay with you through it all, and we will", said Iron Steven.

"Though it won't be the same as before, I'll actually miss it, even though I haven't experienced much", said Iron Jasper.

"Agreed", said Iron Garnet and at that moment, Iron Lion walked up to Deathwalker with what appeared to be his left arm, a bit busted up but nearly intact.

"Hey, good find goofball, hold onto that for a bit", said Deathwalker as he and the Iron Gems started to fly off to the ship one by one, they can do that by the way, leaving Deathwalker the last to leave, but before he could, Steven stopped him for a moment.

"Hey, Deathwalker, I can't say I agree with what you did with your people, but I hope you still find a way to be happy out there", said Steven.

"I got my own family, one I'm proud of, way I see it, I'm already happy. Anyway, a deal's a deal, you've won Steven Universe, and that means you've earned the right to continue fighting to protect this planet in the name of what you believe in without me having to come back and harm anyone else for any reason. In the words of a fictional character I read up on while I spent my time here, see you space cowboy", said Deathwalker as he waved off to Steven and flew back to his ship in an instant. Once on the bridge, he takes one last look at the one person who beat him, and then the ship flew off. At last, Steven and the Crystal Gems have earned their victory after accomplishing the impossible, they had defeated Deathwalker the Gem Hunter of all beings, so this was a really great day for the heroes indeed as they all gathered together in Grand Park to take it all in, especially Steven, whose kind heart can bring out the best in anyone, even Deathwalker himself. But unfortunately luck isn't really on their side yet again, see before they can have San Fransokyo repopulated, they need to get the city cleaned up like nothing happened, which is easier said than done, considering the horrendous shape the city's in thanks to that massive scale battle, which left them with the color bleached from their faces.

"Oh no", said Baymax.

"Yeah, I'm not cleaning this up", said Amethyst. Meanwhile, deep in space, Deathwalker had just had his left arm repaired and reattached to his body thanks to his own Sick Bay, which marks this the first time he's used it at all, makes sense, considering he's never needed a reason to use it in the first place. After that, Deathwalker took a little stroll to his trophy room, to hang up just one last thing: his special Gem sash, and it's the first time in a long time he's taken the thing off, and this would be the last time too, as Deathwalker takes a good long look at the old thing before he leaves the room empty. Then Deathwalker reaches the bridge and sits back in his command chair with his Iron Gems gathered around in various sitting positions.

"Well kids, now what do you wanna do? Something boring, something exciting?", asked Deathwalker.

"We'll leave it up to you, dad", said Iron Steven, which got the former Gem Hunter to smile a bit once again.

"I'll think of something, but whatever we do, from here on, it's only family", said Deathwalker with confidence as the ship instantly shoots off, into the distant void of space.

"Good job Steven, my son", said the disembodied voice of Rose Quartz, with joy.

_**Well there you have it everybody, the conclusion to Hunt For Gemkind! I just want to say I'm very sorry for making so many of you wait so long for the thrilling conclusion of this crossover sequel, I promise to try not to make the same mistake next time. Also I just want to say I enjoyed every minute spent working on this story, not for me mostly, but for my loyal followers. I also hope you've really enjoyed the debut of the Iron Gems, and the reveal of Deathwalker's past at last! Just to let you know, soon I'll be working on two new stories. The first is a special crossover requested to me by a great fan, between Marvel's Hulk and the Agents of SMASH and Camp Lakebottom, two great animated series. The second will be a separate alternate story set apart from Hunt For Gemkind, meaning it's not a crossover with Big Hero 6, but tries to tie into some of the big stuff currently going on in Steven Universe right now, which means in another way, we'll get ourselves the reappearance of Deathwalker, the Iron Gems, and the debut of my own Gemsona, Crystal Gem Kyanite, who by the way, you can see her picture and all the information about her on my Tumblr blog called Awesomeness, my user name is Superman365-Awesome, I think you'll all like this kid. Anyway, that's it for now, so have a good day!**_

_**-MarioDeleon59 **_


End file.
